ATLA 100 Theme Challange: ZutaraTokoTaangTokka
by GirlWithTheInkStainedSoul
Summary: 100 Theme Challange for Avatar the Last Airbender! Zutara/Toko/Taang/Tokka!
1. 1 Introduction

A/N: Here's the deal. There's a 100 Theme Challenge that TheRedPenofDoom87 is writing (if you haven't check them out, you need to!) and I decided to join in on the fun! S/he writes on the focus of Zutara, and I thought it would be awesome to do the same; pick a couple to focus on, that is. The only problem: I'm in love with so many couples I don't wanna just pick one! So this is what I'm going to do, for each chapter/theme, there will four different sections: Toko, Zutara, Tokka, and Taang. (Yes, I love Toph, what's your point?) So…anyway! Now that we have that settled, here's the first chapter!

1. Introduction

Water. Then Air. Later Earth. And finally Fire.

First a brother and sister; the constant bickering, bending and boasting, splashing and stabbing. The in and out of the tide; the waves move fast in the South Pole, pushing along the small boat the siblings use for fishing. Katara, the younger yet motherly sister, and Sokka, the older, protective and "humorous" brother. The waves…Katara's waves…pushed them toward a large ice orb and within laid the boy that would forever change the siblings' lives; Aang, the last airbender…and the Avatar, the world's last hope. He took them away from their small, frozen iceland, and together they traveled the world, finding adventures, dangers, and love along the way. During their travels they came across Zuko, a banished prince in search to redeem himself…through capture of the Avatar. The constant fighting only allowed the talents of the four to grow stronger; Aang mastering the four elements of water, fire, earth, and air; Katara becoming a master waterbender while mothering her little family; Sokka with boomerang and later sword at hand, and although his jokes didn't seem to improve he could still make everyone laugh (what a klutz!); and Zuko, whose young talent grew with the fiery passion to "regain his honor." When it was time for Aang to learn earthbending the family of three met Toph, a blind earthbender with talent, attitude, and rock-hard ambition. Not to mention that there was finally someone to laugh with, not at. Their family grew, and after hardships and getting past their hatred for one another, Zuko joined in as well. They're here to save the world; be teens, have fun, save lives, and fall in love. They're a family; they have each other, and are prepared to die for one another, but soon their love shall extend farther than a brother/sister connection. Together or apart, these are their stores, all 99 of them.


	2. 2:1 Love: Zutara

2. Love

2.1 Zutara

"Do you want me to reheat the fire, Katara? Zuko just showed me how to--"

"No, that's alright Aang, its time for bed anyway." Katara looked at her small family, noticing that the younger three were already asleep.

"Don't worry Katara, I'll get The Duke and Teo to bed," smiling, Haru stood up and carried The Duke, who was clutching his helmet in his left hand, while pushing Teo in his wheel chair off to bed. The Western Air Temple had such a vast number of rooms that each of them had their own, with the exception of the two youngest that Haru was carrying off now.

Katara then focused her attention towards Toph. The blind earthbender had been training all day, making it no surprise when she was one of the first to nod off in front of the fire. Aang had already left to feed Appa, leaving Zuko, Sokka, and a sleeping Suki behind.

"Sokka, could you--," but her brother was already carrying his girlfriend in his arms, off to the room the couple shared nightly.

"Great," the waterbender moaned under her breathe. "Now I'm stuck asking Hothead."

But there was no need for Katara to ask, before she could turn around and open her mouth, Toph was already in Zuko's arms. The firebender was silent as always, waiting for Katara to lead the way to Toph's empty chamber. (What else would a blind earthbender need but stone to bend?) Katara bet some water from her skins onto the almost dead fire, gave a cold glance at the banished prince, and walked on…

They were half way to Toph's room and neither bender had said a word. Surprisingly enough, it was Zuko who broke the silence.

"He loves you, you know."

Katara stopped walking and looked up at Zuko, who was at least a few inches taller than her, with hatred in her eyes.

Zuko turned around, still holding Toph. "Aang, he loves you."

"I don't think that's any of your--"

"It is. He was afraid to firebend because of you, he's always glancing to see if you're watching him during training, and you block him from ever reaching the Av-"

**"Shut up!"**

"And you don't even love him back! Yet you kiss him, pulling him along!"

"I do no--"

"Ya, you do! Admit it, you don't love him!"

Another silence issued, the two staring at each other, watching to see who would break the silence this time. It was Katara.

"I don't love him because…Iluvsumuhnels."

Toph sighed in her sleep, but to anyone with hearing as well as the earthbender's, it would have sounded more like a soft snort.

"What?"

"I said I love someone else!" And with that the waterbender flung herself at the prince, their lips locked while careful not to suffocate Toph between them.

If they had any care in the world, and taken the time to separate and breath, the couple would have noticed Toph smiling, whispering "sweetness" as she laid still in Zuko's arms.


	3. 2:2 Love: Tokka

**2.2 Tokka**

Why they had invited her to come, Toph didn't understand. Sure, she loved them, they were her best friends after all, but Katara and Aang should have known better than to ask her to their wedding. First of all, she was tuck wearing a dress, as that she was a bridesmaid. Katara had picked it out; a light shade of blue with orange trimmings, matching the one Suki wore. Not that Toph could tell, or even care. A dress!

Everyone was dancing now; Toph refused to put her feet down from the edges of the chair she sat on, the vibrations of the hundred or so people quickly and constantly moving around the dance floor gave her a headache. And the music's volume, a thousand times increased due to her acute hearing, created more pain to the earthbender's already pounding head.

"At least they didn't make me wear shoes," he thought, wiggling her toes and allowing a sigh to escape her lips.

"Is that all the dancing you're going to do tonight?" Sokka asked, his voice in the teasing tone he often reserved for Toph.

"Go away Snoozles. I'm sure Ironfan is looking for you," replied the earthbender, referring to Suki.

"Not until you dance with me."

Toph directed her head upward, to what she hoped was Sokka's face. "I. Don't. Dance." Toph let her feet down long enough to "see" Sokka, and was about to bend Sokka away when he jumped onto the chair beside her.

"I know all your tricks by now," Sokka said smiling. "One dance, and then I'll even help you leave the party. One dance."

Toph groaned; she hated Sokka's persistence. "Fine." But instead of walking towards the dance floor, Toph walked out into the garden behind the building the wedding was being held in, shuddering as the vibrations of the dancing and the sound of the music hit her.

Sokka followed, noticed Toph shudder as she passed the dance floor and band. He reached the garden, Toph already waiting, her hands on her hips. Sokka walked up to her, expecting the earthbender to put her arms around his neck, but she didn't move from her position.

"I can't dance," Toph admitted, blushing. Luckily it was too dark for Sokka to see, the moon was hidden behind dark clouds that night. "But don't tell anyone!" She punched Sokka in the arm, causing _him_ to shudder.

"Ugh," he groaned, rubbing his arm. "I have an idea," he said, grabbing Toph's hips and bringing her closer to him. Toph blushed again, Sokka still unaware.

"Step on my feet and put you're arms around my neck," he instructed. She did as he said, confused, and waited. Sokka, hands still on Toph's hips, began to dance, directing Toph around the garden.

"Can you feel any vibrations?" the swordsman asked. Toph shook her head, then rested it on Sokka's chest. It was now his turn to blush.

Sokka continued dancing, humming the melody of a song he had heard before meeting Toph. He was surprised he remembered "The Cave of Two Lovers" so well.

Toph smiled to herself, recognizing the song as oneher mother sang to her as a child, understanding Sokka's choosing of it.

_"This is why there are weddings,"_ she thought. _"This is love."_

A/N: Hehehe, Ironfan. Who understands the irony in this nickname?


	4. 2:3 Love: Taang

**2.3 Taang**

Aang sighed. Everyone was finally asleep, giving the Avatar the time he needed to think. He sat in front of that night's dying fire, the remaining flames reflecting light upon the Western Air Temple's marble walls, illuminating the painting of flying Skybisons. It had been over a week since the Day of Black Sun; the day of a failed invasion, lost friends, and _that kiss._

"_How could I have been so stupid?"_ Aang thought, mentally kicking himself. "I shouldn't be the least bit surprised she doesn't feel the same way."

"Don't beat yourself up, Twinkletoes. I'll be the one to do that." Toph walked into the central room, bare feet scarcely making an audible sound as she came to sit beside Aang. Again, the airbender mentally kicked himself; he had been talking aloud.

"Couldn't sleep?" The blind earthbender asked, already knowing the answer as Aang failed to stifle a yawn.

"I've just got a lot on my mind…" Aang reluctantly replied, hoping to shrug the topic off. But this was Toph he was talking to.

"Katara trouble?" The earthbender didn't wait for a reply, instead stretching her legs and yawning herself. "There are other benders at bay, ya know. Lemme tell you a story, Twinkletoes, before I decided just to knock the sense into you, literally."

Aang winced; he had enough cuts and bruises from the constant bending practice he endured with the three of his teachers. No doubt Toph would pick one of his already pain stricken bruises to inflict even more damage to.

Aang wasn't in the mood. Katara's silent rejection had caused the airbender to lose his usually high-spirited tone.

"What story could you have heard that I don't possibly know, Toph?" he answered, regretting his words even as he'd spoken them.

"Well then, aren't we moody? As blind royalty, whose been stuck at home for 'her own protection,' I'm pretty sure I've heard loads more than you have, Airhead." Toph smiled at the new nickname. "Now keep silent and listen up, I'm not telling this story more than once."

"There's this master earthbender—not as good as me of course—named Carlmen, who's head over heels for this girl, Ahna. So the dude spills his guts to the girl, expressing his love for her and all that mushy stuff. Well, she pretty much walks all over his heart, not taking in a bit of it, leaving an effusive Carlmen behind. So Carlems all 'woe is me' and crap, and his friends try to tell him to go off looking for another girl…their all like 'the only way to forget about an old love is to find a new love' or something. So Carlmen walks all around the Earth Kingdom with his best girl-bud, Argent, complaining that no one is as awesome as Ahna—sit still Twinkletoes!"

Aang had been squirming where he sat, realizing how similar he and Carlmen were in comparison. Almost too similar…

"Pay attention Airhead, or I'll give your bruises bruises! So where as I…right! So Carlmens complaining that he'll never find a bender he could love as much as Ahna, when Argent stops him in his tracks. She's kinda a better bender than he his….and she's all like 'Get some sense! The girl you're looking for his right in front of you! Look!' So Carlmen tries to turn his head but just sees some dude selling cabbages, and he's all like 'What girl!? All I see is yo-' and of course Argent bends him down deeper into the hole she's bent for him. And then the idiot realizes what Argents trying to tell him, that love was in front of him the whole freaken time!"

"Uh…Okay…Toph? What does this have to do with my problem?"

"Ugh! You're kidding, right? No, you're not that funny one, unfortunately that's Sokka's thing…Think Twinkletoes! You have to find your Argent, simple as that!"

"But where do I find her?"

Toph had to refrain from creating a quick sand trap to leave Aang in, but she didn't feel like screwing up what might have been her only opportunity. So she yelled at him instead.

"Shesh Twinkletoes, weren't you paying attention at all!? You Argents always been right in front of you! You're just seeing her with blind eyes, and I'm the one that can't see two inches in front of me! Think damn it!"

Suddenly, Aang realized what Toph was trying to tell him. He saw the blind earthbender in a new light, not longer the short girl with empty eyes, but as the master earthbender he could spend the rest of his life with. Aang had had his Argent, his love, all along.

"Toph?"

The earthbender "looked up," she had been hanging her head in frustration as the meaning of her story sunk into Aang. But before she could reply, Aang had his lips on hers, keeping her silent as her empty eyes sprang open in shock. She smiled, glad her Carlmen had finally found his Argent, and sunk into the kiss.

_"Fuck Ahna," _she thought.


	5. 2:4 Love: Toko

**2.4 Toko**

"SNEAK ATTACK!" Sokka ran in from behind one of the temple's marble pillars, his sword held in front of him as his friends came into view.

Zuko quickly stepped out of the way, then tapped Sokka from behind. "For the last time Sokka, its not a sneak attack if you scream it to the spirits!"

Sokka turned, surprised that he missed and angered by Zuko's comment, and stormed off past Zuko, muttering something that sounded very much like "Jerkbender" as he nudged past, Suki running after him from behind.

Katara's face remained smug, as it always was in Zuko's presence, and she walked away from the others to go comfort her brother. She scowled, keeping a reel of water beside her as she glided past the banished prince, with Aang at her heels. The Avatar mouthed "Apologize later," leaving Zuko and Toph behind.

"Does he always overreact like that, or is it just because I'm here?" Zuko asked, knowing the blind earthbender would answer him while the others wouldn't. One night telling each other stories and secrets can really "spark" a friendship.

"Snoozles has issues, lets leave it at that." Toph's reply caused Zuko to laugh; something he didn't do often unless in the young earthbender's company.

"I won't argue there…Well, I guess trainings canceled." Zuko walked towards the opposite direction that the others had taken, until out of nowhere a marble wall erupted from the ground.

"I don't think so Sparky," Toph said from behind him. The earthbender took a defensive stance, and Zuko followed suit.

"What, you're not going to storm out on me like the rest of them just did?" Zuko joked as he talked over the twin flamed that erupted from his palms as they flew towards Toph, who pushed her fisted hands downward. The earth beneath her soared sky bound, as did she. A second later the fire hit the marble, missing Toph by inches as she traveled higher.

"Gotta move faster than that to get me Sparks. And I told you why I stand by you, I promised Tearoh." Toph smiled at her nickname for Iroh, but it only caused Zuko to groan in reply. He was happy for Toph's company, but the nickname for his uncle, although entirely accurate, could be considered "lame" in Mai's words.

Zuko's thoughts for Mai stopped him from defending himself against Toph's attack, and the banished prince was suddenly knee-deep in marble. He didn't seem to take notice.

"Earth to Princey," Toph joked as she jumped down from her marble pillar. She threw a pebble at Zuko's head, whose eyes were glazed in thought.

"Quit thinking about her!" Toph said, flicking Zuko in the middle of his forehead.

"Huh?"

"Ugh." Toph flopped down beside Zuko, releasing him from the marble's clutches.

"I thought you were going after Sweetness, but your face screws up when you're thinking about Needles. _**You**_ broke up with _**her**_!" Toph poked Zuko in the shoulder, trying to keep his attention.

"Ever since I saw her at the Boiling Rock, I…I don't know!" Zuko groaned in frustration. "I have a horrible love life," he said, hiding his face in his hands.

"No kidding. Ya wanna know how to get over her?"

Zuko wondered if it was wise to take love advise from a blind 12-year-old with a crush on a teenager.

"I'll take that as a yes. To forget an old love, you have to _move on!_ That's what I did," Toph mumbled her last words, rubbing the space earth bracelet on her arm. Once holding the earth nation and water tribe insignias, the latter symbol was now changed.

Toph shook her head, trying to escape her own thoughts. "At least you've been in a relationship where the love is mutual."

Zuko suddenly felt pity wash over him for the earthbender; she probably had it worse than he did. He put his hand atop hers, which was resting on the cool ground, and even though she was blind, their eyes locked.

"We'll get through this mess together, Champ," he said.

Both benders smiled at one another, and at the same time mumbled "Love sucks." the couple laughed, and Toph punched Zuko in the side of his arm. They couldn't be more right.

--

A/N: First of all, part of this worked off of STS, when I talked about Iroh and Toph's talk, Toph's nickname, Zuko and Katara, Toph and Aang, and Toph's bracelet changing. For all of you who caught those connections, bravo! For those of you who haven't read the story, you should. This is set after BR, obviously, and a few days after Toph's and Zuko's night in STS. I'll let you decide whom Toph has moved on to, Zuko or Aang, but I ship a Toko friendship, not relationship. Also, Toph's bracelet changed to the fire nation symbol in STS, but after their talk about Aang, who said it hasn't changed again? Thanks for reading, lemme know what you think?


	6. 3:1 Light: Zutara

3. Light

**3.1 Zutara**

Toph ignored the vibrations she felt and continued walking down the underground cave path she had created, leading the others toward the fire nation palace where they planned on killing Azula and her father in their sleep.

"Let's hope that psychotic sister of yours isn't expecting us Sparky," Toph said. There was no response. Toph smiled when she finally understood the vibrations she was sensing; those of hesitation and lust. "Go get her Sparks," whispered the earthbender, still smiling.

Aang stood beside Toph, helping her bend the path ahead of them. Sokka and Suki followed afterward, with Katara and Zuko farthest behind. Zuko held a small flame in his hand so the others could see, which suddenly went out.

"Hey could we get some light over here?!" Sokka said impatiently, his arm around Suki's waist. His hold on his girlfriend dropped as soon as Aang ignited a flame in his palm.

Zuko and Katara, for so long enemies, were in a tight embrace, arms around one another and lips locked.

"Light off! Light off!" screamed Sokka.

Toph and Aang laughed at Sokka's reaction and continued forward.

_I got her, Champ_, Zuko thought with a smile.

A/N: Shortest thing I've ever written! Are you proud, or disappointed? Doesn't matter, I thought it was cute. This would make a lot more sense if you've read STS, if not, doesn't matter.  Oh, and I had the hardest time thinking of a nickname for Azula other than crazy, and I never fail at making nicknames, so I just left it at psychotic sister. Not really a nickname, but she WILL get one. Let me know how I did, and wait up for more!!


	7. 3:2 Light: Tokka

**3.2 Tokka**

"Oh spirits, the light, I see the light!" Sokka screamed in agony, clutching his broken leg. He was leaning against Suki and Toph as the two girls walked him to a cot, lying him down.

"Toph stay here and watch Sok—Sorry…" Suki blushed as Toph glared at her; again forgetting the earthbender was blind.

"Just…um…stay here and make sure he doesn't do anything…Sokka-like. I'm going to find Katara," and with that the older girl walked off.

Toph turned back to Sokka.

"Bandit?" he asked, grabbing her arm.

"What's up Snoozles?" she hoped he was too delusional to see her smiling at the nickname.

"The lights…so bright…" he whispered, Toph's acute hearing just picking up every word. The earthbender suddenly had an idea, and a wicked smile was planted on her face.

"Hey Snoozles, I think I can make the light go away."

"Really?" Sokka asked, tightening his grip on the earthbender. "How—"

But Toph's lips stopped Sokka from breathing another word. When she pulled apart, Sokka was still silent.

"The light gone now Snoozles?"

"Huh?" The warrior mumbled, confused as he touched his fingers to his lips.

And with that the blind bender walked away; a smile on her face and her cheeks crimson red.

A/N: I don't like it…I really don't. Tell me what you think please.


	8. 3:3 Light: Taang

**3.3 Taang**

"Hey Twinkletoes, wake up! I thought firebenders were supposed to rise with the sun or whatever."

"Ugh…Huh?" Aang stirred from his position on Appa's back, rubbing the sleeper's dust from his eyes as they took in the scene around him. Everyone, including Zuko, always the first to wake, was still asleep on the floor below. Toph was sitting beside him, a large smiled plastered to her face. And the sun was…nowhere to be found.

"First off all Toph…" the Avatar yawned, "I'm not a firebender yet. And secondly," another yawn, "the suns still not up."

"Ah well, I can't sleep, so you're gonna have to keep me company, Twinkles."

Aang sighed. It was going to be a long morning. He shifted his weight so that he was leaning on his side, facing Toph, who was spread out on her back with her arms supported her head.

"What do you want to talk about then?"

Toph shrugged in response.

Aang smiled, expecting such a reply, and looked up at the early morning sky to see Yue smiling back at him. The moonlight's glow reflected off Toph's dead eyes, making them sparkle with life. Aang continued to smile, while gaping in surprise all the same.

"What are you smiling at, Twinkletoes?" Toph asked with a smirk, reading the vibrations from Appa's saddle. "Keep your mouth open any longer and bugs will nest." Toph blew hair out of her useless eyes, obviously bored.

"I…I never noticed it before Toph, but you're…you're really beautiful," Aang said, still staring at the earthbender.

"Yah? What got you to notice that just now, Airhead?" Toph was the one smiling now, fighting to hide her surprise in Aang's words.

"The light," he whispered, his hand now grazing Toph's cheek. And that's where it stayed as student and master fell asleep, under the moonlight's glow.

A/N: Thought I'd do something not Tokka. Anyway, first off all, this is too short, and second, I don't like this one either. The theme of "light" just doesn't work for me. Let's hope Toko does better. :D


	9. 3:4 Light: Toko

**3.4: Toko**

A/N: Consider this a mini Story Teller's Secret's chapter.

Toph lifted her head from its place on Zuko's lap, her sense groggy as she woke up.

_Yawwnn_. "Wake up Sparky," she said, pushing against Zuko in an attempt to awaken him. His eyes sprang open, and he lit a small flame in the palm of his hand.

"What's going on? Are we being attacked?"

"Kinda…" she said through another yawn. She pushed her hand against the stone floor and shivered. "I'm being attacked, by Snoozles and FanFace's vibrations."

Zuko laughed. "You're kidding me."

"Come on Sparky. You're gonna help me shine a little light on their parade," and with that Toph sprang up, grabbing Zuko by the sleeve along after her.

"BadgerBit…" Zuko whispered, but Toph ignored him, finding her way towards Katara's room.

"What are we--"

"Shush! Now I need you to light up the bottom of Sugar Queen's door, so she can see light inside her room."

Zuko shook his head, but did as Toph said anyway. Only she could win an argument against him, and she didn't even have to try.

Toph spread her palms against the cool floor and shook the earth, causing a small earthquake just big enough to wake Katara, who saw the light and headed towards her door.

"Come on!" Toph whispered, dragging Zuko again as they ran towards Sokka's room. The banished prince finally understood Toph's plan, and he made a flame small enough for Katara to follow without her seeing them.

"Is Sweetness behind us?"

"Yah. Now what?"

Zuko heard movement from within Sokka's room, and as Katara drew nearer it was Zuko's turn to drag Toph away. They hid in a dark corner near the warrior's room, and right before Katara came to the door, Zuko lit a scone directly above it.

"Ugh… Waking me up in the middle of the night. This better be important, or he'll find water whip bruises in the morning.

The waterbender pushed open the door to her brother's room, and what she saw probably scarred her eyes for life. Katara squealed, Sokka screamed, and Suki hid.

"I can't believe you… Do you have any idea what dad would say… Sokka?! Are you listening to me! And Suki…"

Toph and Zuko snickered as the snuck away from their corner and ran back to Toph's room before anyone could see them.

"Nice work Firefly. No more annoying vibrations from those two."

Zuko laughed, pressing his back against the wall of Toph's room.

"Now its time for bed BagdgerBit. Lights out."

A/N: Aw, I love Toko. So much fun. Next theme is dark. Oh boy…


	10. 4:1 Dark: Zutara

**4.1 Zutara**

Twilight. The time between a sinking sun and a rising moon.; of romance, conversation, and equals. Even firebenders and waterbenders were at an equal strength during the time of twilight.

--

Katara ran across the main courtyard of the Fire Nation Palace, trying to get to the meeting room before dark to drop off some papers. She walked onto a small bridge that crossed over a small lake, but before she completely crossed over a figure at the end of the lake caught her eyes. The waterbender looked again, and knew exactly who it was. The Fire Lord himself; Zuko.

Katara rounded the lake and came to sit beside Zuko, whose eyes were close. _He must be meditating_, she thought.

Zuko noticed Katara's presence before she even sat down. It was the smell of roses and fire lilies that caught his attention.

"Can I help you Katara?" he asked, without opening either eye or moving from his meditative position.

"Wuh?" Zuko took Katara by surprise, but the firebender only smiled. Katara caught herself before she could sound anymore foolish.

"Oh. What are you doing out here Zuko, meditating in the dark?"

The Fire Lord peeked open his left eye, but otherwise did not move, and smiled once again. His crooked grin made Katara want to melt.

"It's not dark yet. Its twilight."

"Twi…twilight?" _Damn heart, slow down! And what's wrong with my tongue. Its in knots._

"A time before dusk and dawn. Night and day, sunset and moonri-"

"Alright, I get it," Katara said with her own smile as she cut Zuko off. She knew he hated that. "It's really pretty."

Zuko opened his eyes and turned to face Katara. She had changed after a year of working in the Fire Nation along side Zuko; after an entire year of being Fire Lady.

"Yes, you are."

_A/N: I'm not sure if twilight would actually count as "dark" but I came up with the idea and I couldn't let it go. I wanted to use it, and so I did. I hope you guys liked it :)_


	11. 4:2 Dark: Tokka

**4.2 Tokka**

"Toph? What's it like to be blind?"

"What kind of questions is that Snoozles?"

The pair were sitting on the edge of a cliff out side of Ba Sing Se's perimeter; the walls of the city finally torn down after the war's end.

"Well, we're watching—" Sokka noticed Toph's glare, "—I'm watching a gorgeous sunset, and I just can't imagine what it would be like if I couldn't see everything in front of me. So I'll ask again, what's it like to be blind?"

Toph sighed. Only Sokka would ask such a question. "It's dark," she said simply, hoping to end the conversation then and there. But this was Sokka she was talking to, so of course it didn't.

"Like when its night? No, that's not the same," Sokka was talking to himself now, and Toph released another sigh as she rested her head on her arms as she laid down, her legs dangling over the edge of the cliff.

"There's no moonlight to guide your way, and no stars to keep you company. You can't see all the beauties in the world."

"Tell me about it Snoozles," Toph said with a frown. Of course, this was sarcasm, but Sokka continued as though he'd gone uninterrupted.

"You'll never be able to see a sunrise, the gorgeous array of colors in the morning sky, the light blues and pinks and purples. You can't see colors the spring flowers hold, or the stars bright light when they streak across the night sky."

Toph sat motionless, envying all that Sokka could describe and see. This conversation was one she'd rather forget.

"You can't even see us. Zuko scar, Katara's hair loopies, Aang's arrows; you don't know what I look like."

"It's just dark," Toph said with another sad sigh.

Sokka came to lie beside Toph, positioned so he was lying on his side and facing the earthbender. The warrior cupped her face in his right hand, causing Toph to blush.

"You can never see the beauty in anything. You can never see yourself."

A/N: I knew that for my Tokka "dark" chapter, I wanted Sokka to ask Toph about her blindness. I didn't think it would turn into this. Another one I don't like, whether its because its too short or because of the horrible angst at the end.


	12. 4:3 Dark: Taang

**4.3 Taang**

"Alright Twinkletoes, only earthbending, got it?"

Aang nodded, bending his right arm over his chest so he could stretch. The two were in the east wing of the Air Temple, waiting as the others came back from a foraging trip. Luckily Zuko knew his way around, they would be back in less than a day. The sun was finally setting, and soon the night sky would be dark; the moon was at the end of its cycle, so even the moonlight wouldn't be shining down on them. The two stood in a large, abandoned area of the temple, neglected because the ceiling above was bound to cave in at any time, the cracks all too noticeable. A broken fountain stood in the middle of the room, the water stale and dusty from sitting still for so long.

Aang looked down at Toph, who was on the floor, also stretching. Her hair had grown over the past few weeks, and she had abandoned her usual bun, instead pulling it up into a long ponytail that reach down to her hip. Her constant training had bulked her up, and new muscles could be seen along her arms. She smiled, knowing that Aang eyes were on her, and she looked up, her eyebrow raised. Aang quickly looked away, a smile of his own along his lips. It had been a long while since he and Toph had a bending session, but Aang was determined to beat Toph this time.

"Okay, I'm ready Toph. Get ready to lose you're title as the Undefeated Blind Bandit."

Toph smirked, "Don't flatter yourself Twinkles," she said, banging her left foot against the earth beneath her. The fight hadn't even begun yet and she already had him.

"Let's make things fair, shall we?" she asked, not waiting for an answer. The blind earthbender pulled her headband out from her pocket, smiling. Aang, confused, stood still, waiting Toph to unleash a surprise attack on him while he was distracted. Instead, she wrapped her headband around the Avatar's eyes, backed away, and stopped her foot again, releasing Aang from his bindings.

"You'll need to learn how to completely anticipate an attack, Twinkletoes. To do that, you have to be in the dark; blind."

Aang nodded in understanding, and took the earthbending defensive stance Toph had taught him so long ago. How long had they known each other? It seemed like years, but he knew it couldn't have been more than a month.

Toph bent her left knee, than swept her right leg behind her, bringing it up in a high kick that brought spike after spike of earth along with it. This was a new tactic to Aang, and he just barely slide sideways in time. Toph snickered, noticing Aang's nervousness in his vibrations, and attacked once more. She lifted her left hand palm up, and four pillars surrounded Aang on each side, then crumbled into a million pieces, each a sharp blade aimed his way. Aang surrounded himself in earth armor, which he threw off as soon as the blades hit.

Toph had used the time Aang had to defend himself to run up behind him. She pulled off the golden armband she was wearing, grabbed Aang's right wrist, and bent the metal around it, then brought his left hand behind him as well, connecting the two.

"Toph! That isn't fair, I can't metalbend. You said only earthbending." Aang complained, trying to wiggle out of his bindings.

The earthbender laughed. "Metalbending is earthbending, Airhead. Maybe you should teach yourself how to metalbend, it could come in handy."

"Then teach me," Aang said, and with a sigh of defeat bent the water from the fountain and had it chop through the metal band. Her turned to face Toph, still blindfolded.

"No way Twinkltoes, only the greatest earthbender in the world should know how to do that. Besides, you can't even fully anticipate an attack in the dark, you're not ready!"

"I can anticipate an attack perfectly! I won't be blindfolded when I'm battling Ozai! Besides, how would you know that I'm not ready?" he argued, fighting against his anger. He hated when he yelled at the people he cared about, but sometimes his anger got the best of him.

Toph, still smiling, took a step closer to Aang, and planted a kiss on his unexpecting lips, pulling him forward as she wrapped her right arms around his neck. She pulled away, felling the surprise and confusion in Aang's vibrations, and walked past him, a new, wider smile on her face.

"You've been in the dark way too long Twinkletoes," she said, leaving Aang with his hand on his lip, where Toph's had once been.

"Way too long."

A/N: Giggles. Hehe. Whatcha think? Sorry it's been a while, school just started an I'm very busy. I hope you liked it. Toko next!

**4.4 Toko**

(All on Appa. Everyone asleep but Toph and Aang. Toph crawls over to kiss Aang and surprise him, kissing and wakes up Zuko instead.)


	13. 4:4 Dark: Toko

**4.4 Toko**

"Are you going to tell me what you're up to, Sparky, or am I going to have to knock it out of you?"

"Oh, calm down BadgerBit, we're almost there," Zuko replied with a smile.

It was usually Toph that held up the secrets and the surprises, but tonight the tables were turned. Zuko made sure of that; Toph couldn't even sense what was going on since Zuko had swept her off her feet. Quite literally, actually, to make sure that the earthbender couldn't take a sneak peek with her unique way of "seeing." He carried her through the air temple now, using the full moon's glow to light the way in the dark, until they reached the farthest north point. There sat an awaiting table, seating two, complete with lit candles that illuminated the room.

"What the--?" Toph was as surprised as any girl would have been when Zuko carefully put her down in one of the chairs, pushing her in closing to the table. The earthbender knocked against the table, which was bent out of marble, allowing her to see the contents. Toph blushed, noticing the candles and the other components that made up a romantic dinner for two.

"Hey, Ore, are you going to explain yourself or am I going to have to keep to my word about knocking the answers I want out of you?"

But there was no answer; Zuko had left Toph at the table alone.

"Typical," she muttered, not at all surprised that her hopes were set high only to be quickly crushed. Toph swung her feet back and forth as she sat, impatiently waiting. Her feet didn't touch the floor, so she had no warning when her friend walked up to the table and took the set across from her.

"Hey Toph," Sokka's voice shook her; it had been the last thing she was expecting to hear.

"What are you—Where's Scarface?!" she was definitely going to kill Zuko after his stunt.

Sokka laughed, obviously enjoying that he wasn't on the receiving end of Toph's anger for once. "I asked him to help me set this up, Toph. Don't kill him until after we've enjoyed the night I've struggled to prepare."

Toph, who had been calmed by Sokka's soothing voice, almost snickered. Was there anything the swordsman didn't struggle with?

"You couldn't just ask me yourself, Snoozles?" she asked with a grin, leaning back in her chair.

"Someone once told me that love is brighter in the dark. I thought it would be more fun to catch you off guard, although I didn't think it was possible. It actually turned out to be _funnier_."

Sokka leaned forward, reaching across the small table to brush Toph's hair out of her face, pushing it behind her ear. Before the earthbender could even begin to blush from the contact, Sokka leaning in further and planted his lips on hers, his own cheeks blushing red.

Toph's ears perked, hearing a low laugh from behind one of the marble pillars of the temple.

_Damn you, Scarface. You're beyond dead._

A/N: Giggles Personally, I'd rather have this more Toko than Tokka, I should have just left Zuko with her, instead of making it a blind date. (Oh that's a bad pun…if you get it…) Anyway, tell me what you think. Next topic is Seeking Solace. Hmmm)


	14. 5:1 Seeking Solace: Zutara

5. Seeking Solace

**5.1 Zutara**

People die. It's inevitable; there's nothing anyone can do to stop it, no matter how hard they try, no matter how much they want to succeed, death is inescapable. But that doesn't make the pain of losing someone hurt nay less, and yes, it always hurts.

Her tears fell, and she didn't even attempt to wipe them away. As Katara starred into the temple's main fountain, she tried and tried again to avoid starring into her own eyes. Her mother's eyes. And yet she failed and failed again. 12 years ago from today, her mother had died. And so had part of Katara herself.

_People leave. And people don't come back,_ she told herself, but her attempt to convince her mind of one thing only angered her heart more.

"No one can ever understand this pain," she whispered, feeling the hole in her heart slowly spreading. "Never."

"Are you sure about that?" an equally low whisper came from the shadows, and the low rasp of the voice Katara knew all too well made her shudder.

"Death and abandonment are two different things, Scarface," the waterbender muttered, using Toph's nickname for Zuko.

The ex-firenation prince, now aware of Toph's reasoning for nicknaming Katara "Sugar Queen," hesitated as he walked forward, wondering if his actions were wise. Of course, angering a waterbender near a fountain full of ever-flowing liquid was never wise.

"It still hurts all the same, losing the person you love the most. And that pain never goes away."

"Where'd the wise words come from, Princess? Been impersonating your uncle again?" Katara spat out her words like venom, not caring for the effect they would have, but only wanting to get rid of the prince.

And the effect they had on Zuko was an unexpected one, to say the least. He smirked, and slowly walked his way over to the edge of the fountain where Katara sat.

"Something like that…" he hesitated again, wary of his words. "Katara… I know your pain…"

Katara twitched, finally snapping. She sprang up, her back facing the fountain, eyes on Zuko. "What do you know about the pain I have to endure?! What business is it of yours?!" The water behind Katara slowly rose above her, threatening Zuko's every breath.

"Katara, I…" he started, but Zuko was unsure of his own words.

"You what?! There's nothing you can do…" the water fell back into the fountain, just as Katara fell down to the floor. "There's nothing anyone can do." More tears fell, but before they could fall to the marble ground, they froze in place on the waterbender's face.

Suddenly Katara felt a light heat on her cheek, and she opened her eyes to see Zuko cupping her face in his hands. Her tears melted away, and he pushed them aside, wiping them from her face. "I can give you the comfort you need to get past this. I can listen to you vent, help you release those pent in emotions." Zuko blushed at his own words, knowing how lame they sounded, hoping she wouldn't push him away.

She did the exact opposite. She kissed him on the cheek, whispered "Thank you," and walked away.

A/N: Sorry I've been gone for just about EVER. School sucks, as you can imagine, and takes up all my time. I'll try to make some for my readers out there, kay? That is… if you guys are still out there… **Looks around** Speak up, my littlies, lemme hear you.


	15. 5:2 Seeking Solace: Tokka

**5.2 Tokka**

She never needed comforting; before she never even needed friends. But things had changed in the last few months. Once that lone little girl, who did everything her parents asked of her without complaint, now a fighter against rules, restrictions, and anyone who tried to stop her. What hadn't changed was the pain she would always feel, the tears she would always hide.

"Toph…is that you?"

Well…she used to be better at hiding them, at least.

"Go away Snoozles. Get outa here."

But of course that didn't stop him; a downside to having friends, they felt as if it was their duty to comfort and protect you every second of everyday.

The swordsman walked into his friend's room, careful where he stepped once inside the pitch-black space. The only room without a window; of course Toph didn't need it.

He didn't say a word, just walked towards the far corner of the room, knowing that's where Toph would be, wrapped tightly into a ball. He sat down beside her, and when she didn't scoot away from his company, Sokka put his arm around the earthbender. Neither spoke a word, and neither would need to. Toph turned toward her friend, wrapped her arms around him, and cried. Her tears she no longer hid, her solace found in the dark, in the quiet, in the arms of a loved one.

A/N: Sometimes writing doesnt need to be long to mean something. And sometimes there is no meaning to words, but only to actions. A single kiss can mean ILY, tear drops can mean "Please dont go." So many meanings, no words attached.

Emily will find a better place to fall asleep  
She belongs to fairy tales that i could never be  
The future haunts with memories that i could never have  
But hope is just a stranger wondering how it got too bad-- Love Song Requiem- Trading Yesterday


	16. 5:3 Seeking Solace: Taang

**5.3 Taang**

"You sad you would protect her! You said she would be safe! And now she's… Just get out of here…don't come back."

Those last words spoken in a whisper as the tears clouded his eyes. Sokka walked off, anger and remorse in blurring his thoughts.

Aang's heart broke in two. He looked ahead, at nothing in particular, and finally understood Sokka's words. His own eyes filled with tears, and he fell to his knees.

"She's…Katara's…"

Toph watched from the doorway, unsure what to do or say. The earthbender walked forward and kneeled beside Aang.

"It's not your fault, you couldn't fight against both Ozai and Azula. Aang…"

The Avatar just shook his head, tears still spilling to the floor.

"Your heart will mend…you'll love again."

"How do you know? How can you be so calm about this!?" Aang's voice broke as he spoke, but he starred at Toph with ominous eyes, waiting for an answer.

"Death is inevitable. But you can recuperate from a broken heart. You have me Twinkletoes."

Neither bender said anything, just starred into one another's eyes, allowing their tears to spill and hearts to mend.

A/N: Broken hearts and last goodbyes

Restless nights but lullabies

Helps make this pain go away-- Jonas Brothers


	17. 5:4 Seeking Solace: Toko

**5.4 Toko**

"They will **not** marry me off! I'm Toph Bei Fong, not a…a…," Toph spit out the word with utter disgust. "A **wife.**"

"Toph, just take a breath. I'm sure there's a—"

Toph snorted as she cut Zuko off. "Reasonable explanation? My parents don't **do** reasonable, Sunshine. But they do know exactly how to make my life miserable."

It was Toph's wedding day, although Toph hadn't known until just that morning. Now the two benders were in her room, Zuko with his failed attempts to calm the earthbender and Toph with her rants aimed towards her parents.

"They can't do this! They…they…" and the young earthbender began to break apart, her partner in crime at her side as her tears fell. "They can't…" she sobbed silently.

"Just count to ten, Badgerbit. It'll be over soon enough." It seemed that after years of knowing each other, Zuko was the only one able to calm down a pissed Toph.

Toph's face, painted red from anger and screams, began to restore itself in its original color, and Toph pushed away her tears with disgust of her own weakness.

"I'm running. Again. And you're coming with, Sparky."


	18. 6:1 Break Away: Zutara

6. Break Away

**6.1 Zutara**

"You're always busy being Fire Lord, you never have time for me anymore, you never have time for us." Katara's eyes were wet with tears, which she quickly bent away.

"I'm…" and for once Fire Lord Zuko was lost for words. He knew that apologizing to Katara never did anyone any good; she would either vent until she had proved herself right or break down in the attempt.

"Can't you just…break away?"

"Katara, you know its never that simple." Zuko tried to take the waterbender in his arms, but she shoved him aside and turned her back to him.

In the saddest, most innocent voice she could, Katara wished, "Don't you love me anymore?"

She turned around, and before Katara could bat an eye, Zuko pulled her to him and pressed his lips against hers, telling the woman his heart burned for how much he truly did love her.

"Don't you ever question that," he whispered, holding her close.

And never did they break away from one another's embrace again.


	19. 6:2 Break Away: Tokka

**6.2 Tokka**

"Let me go! If you know what's go for ya, you'll drop me to the earth floor, **now!**"

"Fine!" One of her captures yelled, and she fell, straight into a cold cell.

Toph laughed, happy for the ignorance of her capturer. All she had to do was wait patiently and…

"Don't think for a second you'll be able to find a way out of this, _metalbender_." The guard spit out the final word, as if he knew a secret Toph did not.

Toph blinked, confused. She crawled forward—the cell ceiling hung low---and put her hands in front of her, feeling her way. And that's when she touched wood. And that's when she knew it was over.

"I'm sorry Sokka."

-----

"Where is she!?" he yelled, his sword stabbing the air in front of him. He knocked out guard after guard as he fought his way to the back of the Fire Nation prison, until there was no one standing in his way.

"Sokka!" Toph screamed. Even through the wood bottom of her cell, she'd know those vibrations anywhere.

"Hang on Toph, I'm coming," Sokka said, grinning from ear to ear. For once he was her savoir; for once he would help her break away.


	20. 6:3: Break Away: Taang

**6.3 Taang**

"Um..Twinkletoes, what in the spirit world are you doing?!"

"Just hold on tight!"

"Twinkletoes!" Toph yelled, but it was too late, they'd taken lift off.

Aang had Toph at his side, his left arm wrapped around her waist. The wind was whipping through her hair, and after a few seconds in the sky her hair band fell to the ground below, freeing her long raven hair as it trailed behind them.

Toph knew her screams would be useless from up here, so she clamped her mouth shut as they soar through the night sky. She bit her lip, determined not to let Aang know how freaked out she was.

"Shh, unclenched Toph. If you hang onto me any tighter your nails will be permanently dug into my skin," Aang said with a laugh.

"Sorry," Toph whispered. She breathed out, trying to relax. And then she realized why Aang brought her up here.

Up in the cool night air, the wind pushing her hair out of her face, Toph felt…free. Being there, with Aang, allowed her to break free from the vibrations that controlled her life, free from rules (not that they ever stopped her), free from _everything_!

"Hey, Twinkletoes?"

"Ya?" Aang looked down at the girl he had grown to love throughout the past few months, and he smiled at the sight of her.

"We're breaking free."

A/N: Make one HSM comment and I'll hurt you like there's no tomorrow. (Meaning I hate the freakn fade, not support it.)


	21. 6:4 Break Away: Toko

**6.4 Toko**

"How many times have you run away, Toph?" Zuko asked, a tease in his tone.

"Too many times to count Sunshine, but there's been good reason beneath each of them."

The two were walking along the beach, Yue's glow above them, the waves tickling their toes. The benders were leaving the Fire Nation capital for the last time, escaping everything that held them back.

"So what exactly is the purpose this time, Badger Bit?" Zuko asked, his eyes never leaving hers.

"Duh Ore," Toph mocked in a tone matching Zuko's, as they always did when they referred to their storybook nicknames. [See Storyteller's Secrets] "To escape, of course."

"Oh, of course."

"Come on. You're stuck with the responsibilities of being one of the youngest Fire Lord's in years, and every time someone mentions my parents I'm already packed to run. We're escaping it all tonight."

"We'll break away," they whispered simultaneously.


	22. 7:1 Heaven: Zutara

7. Heaven

**7.1 Zutara**

"Five letter word for 'fire starter.' Hm…Oh! Spark!" Katara said with a smile, then wrote the word at three across. She continued her crossword as she lay on the floor, stomach to the ground and feet crossed in the air.

"What are you up to?" Zuko asked as he walked into the room and made a grab for the newspaper in Katara's hands. She rolled away, laughing. Zuko caught up to her and wrapped his girlfriend in his arms, then kissed her on the cheek.

"Let me see that," Zuko said, grabbing the newspaper page with a sly look on his face. "Six letter word for personal perfection," he read, his eyes on Katara's as he spoke.

"Heaven," the both whispered with a kiss.


	23. 7:2 Heaven: Tokka

**7.2 Tokka**

"What's your idea of heaven, Toph?" Sokka asked in a whisper. They were both on Appa's back; the others sound asleep as they flew in the night sky. "You'd want to see, wouldn't you?"

"Only _you_ would assume that, Snoozles. No, I wouldn't want my _sight_," Toph whispered, and punched her friend at the side of his arm.

Sokka groaned; one would think he'd know to move away by now. "Then what would you want? You've escaped your parents, you have the most awesome group of friends a chick could ask for," Sokka spread his arms out towards the others to prove his point, and Toph punched him in the gut this time. "Oh! You'd probably like to grow a few inches, huh?" Sokka smiles, then yawned, and his eyes began to droop as he fought to stay awake.

"Ya, I'd like to grow just high enough that I could knack you upside the head from time to time Snoozles. Ugh," Toph shook her head, disappointed by Sokka's attempts. "You could never guess my definition of heaven, there's too much air in that head of yours to even try."

"Tell me then," he whispered even lower than before, and his eyes closed shut as sleep took him.

"I'd want you."


	24. 7:3 Heaven: Taang

**7.3 Taang**

"Alright, let's see what cha got, Twinkletoes."

Toph and Aang stood on the beach of Amber Island, and after a small argument of who was the better earthbender—Toph…that really couldn't have been much of an argument—the couple agreed to a bender's battle…in the sand.

Aang nodded, his permanent smile plastered on his face, and lifted his hands. The Avatar moved around swiftly, using the earthbending techniques Toph had taught him to wield the sand into his control. Aang brought his hands down, palms facing the sand, in one swift movement, and faced Toph, now grinning. He had created a sculpture of he and Toph, arms wrapped around one another, kissing.

"Oh you airhead," Toph said with a smile, and punched Aang in the arm, causing him to fall to the sandy shore. He grabbed her arm, bringing Toph down with him, and the two wrestled in the sand, rolling closer and closer to the water's edge, until Aang was looking down at Toph, their noses touching.

"Is this why you brought me here Twinkletoes? So you could top?"

"Nah…just showing you the heaven we could have together," the Avatar said with a smile, then leaned in to give his girlfriend a kiss.

"You are such an airhead, Twinkletoes," and with that Toph grabbed the back of Aang's neck, dipping deeper into the perfect kiss. The perfect heaven.


	25. 7:4 Heaven: Toko

**7.4 Toko**

Heaven. How could one word be so confusing? Toph sighed as she walked around the Air Temple grounds, searching for Katara. _Sweetness always has the answers; annoying know-it-all might come in handy for once._

"Hey Sugar Queen," Toph said as she sat beside Katara, who was doing the day's laundry. "What's heaven?"

Katara laughed as she continued to dry a plate. "Everyone sees heaven differently. Heaven to me is home, the snow slowly falling, Gran-gran's kumquats, the water pressing against the ice…" Katara kept going on and on, until Toph finally got up with a sigh and walked towards Sokka. _Even Snoozles should have some idea, no matter how much of an idiot he is sometimes._

Aang and Zuko passed Toph on her way to Sokka's room, and Aang told her to meet them later for bending practice. She walked and continued onward, entering Sokka's room without so much as a knock.

"Hm, that's a good question Toph," Sokka said as he laid on his stomach, playing with his boomerang. "Heaven is a place were you're surrounded by family and friends. So…aren't we there already?"

Toph shook her head, knowing it was useless to come to Sokka. Without a word she left, returning to the main hall where Aang told her to meet them.

Aang and Zuko were warming up, completing their stretches with 100 push-ups. Toph walked over to them with a sigh; they were her last hope to get an answer.

"Hey Twinkletoes. What do you think heaven is?" she asked as she took a seat on Aang's back, her legs crossed. He continued his push-ups with ease.

"Heaven is perfection; the perfect ending. A place where your always happy, and there's never a worry in your mind. Dreams come true there." Aang eyed Katara as he said this, and blushed when their eyes met, causing Toph to fall from Aang's back as he shook nervously.

"Airhead," Toph said as she stormed back to her room. She stood and thought for a while as she paced the room, with no luck in understanding.

"So Toph," Zuko said with a smile as he walked up behind Toph, wrapping his arms around her waist as he stole a quick kiss. "Did you find out what your heaven is yet?"

Toph felt a sudden heat sweep through her, and then she understood. Heaven had been there all along; the others were right, they just needed to add their theories up. Toph smiled, and turned around to face the ex-prince as she spoke.

"Heaven? Its here, in your arms."


	26. 8:1 Innocence: Zutara

8. Innocence

**8.1 Zutara**

"I don't understand! What is it that you could possibly like about me? I've made so many mistakes, hurt so many people, I'm scarred for life!" Zuko threw his hands up in the air with impatience as his screams echoed off the cave walls. He starred at Katara, daring her to come up with a reasonable explanation. In the dark he thought he almost saw her smile.

"That's exactly what I love about you. You're scarred," Katara whispered. A look of shock covered Zuko's face, and Katara's words stumbled to recover herself.

"I'm not talking about this Zuko," Katara walked forward and lightly touched Zuko's burnt flesh. "I'm talking about this," she whispered, and rested her palm over his heart. "You've made your mistakes, but you learn from them. And that causes pain… so much of you is scarred; your face, your heart, your innocence. You're damaged at best…but I'm going to fix that."

Katara rested her head against the ex-prince's chest, and he looked into the darkness, deep in thought. Maybe she couldn't heal the scar on his face, but she could heal the innocence he had lost. Zuko brushed his hand against her hear, then stared into Katara's eyes; into hope.

A/N: I'm BACK!


	27. 8:2 Innocence: Tokka

**8.2 Tokka**

"You must decide, young Sokka," the Facestealer hissed as he crawled his way around Sokka, his short legs dancing across the Spirit World floor. "I need a new face to add to my collection, and either one of your maidens would do nicely."

Sokka starred into the darkness of the cave in front of him, straight-faced. Although no emotion was shown, he truly felt too much at once to even decide on a dominate emotion. Fear, hate, confusion, _love_, all swept through him, and he fought to show this to Koh for even an instant. If he were lost, both would be as well.

"Sokka, _please_," the swordsman heard Toph's voice, pleading. He only shook his head and bit his lip, trying not to show his true pain.

"Sokka, I love you," Suki now, only a whisper in his mind. Sokka fought back tears, then with determination looked up at Koh.

"I've made my choice."

For the innocent sacrifice of love, the sacrifice was a loved innocent.

A/N: this could be a story all on its own. hm... [uhoh, she's starting ANOTHER story w/o finishing ALL the others she started and left!? great....] shut up ;)


	28. 8:3 Innocence: Taang

**8.3 Taang**

"I told you I'm innocent! Now let me go so I can bend your butt half way to Omasho! Aang!!"

"Let her go!" Aang chased after the guards holding Toph above the ground as they walked towards the execution room. They knew that if they let Toph touch a toe to the floor she _would_ bend them half way to Omasho, and then back just to complete her revenge.

"You have been rightfully accused of killing Fire Lord Zuko. We have evidence of this fact and—"

Toph kicked the guard who was talking in the face, and he tightened his grasp on her ankle. "I would never hurt Sparky! Now let. Me. Go!" Toph squirmed against the guards, but they only held tight and continued walking. When they reached the room, they tied her to the chair with string rope, leaving Toph and Aang for their last few minutes together. Their last good bye.

"Aang, I didn't…"

"I know," Aang whispered, brushing his fingers across Toph's cheek, wiping away her slow falling tears.

"I don't want to go. I don't want to leave you," she wept as his hand held hers tightly.

"We'll see each other again. I'll find a way." He brushed the strands of hair in front of her face behind her ear, and leaned in for one last kiss. "I love you," he whispered, and walked out of the room, not wanting to witness the death of the girl he loved.

Aang heard the fire rise, her final breath used in a scream, and the death of an innocent girl. His tears were for her, out of love and sorrow.

The Avatar was unaware of what becomes of those who die innocent. They become guardians for those that still walk the earth, for the ones they once loved. For the ones they still love.


	29. 8:4 Innocence: Toko

**8.4 Toko**

"Stop treating me like some innocent little girl who can't take care of herself Sparky! I'll be just fine!"

"Trust me, you're the last thing from innocent. But that doesn't mean I want to see you get hurt." Zuko grabbed Toph by the shoulders and looked into her cold gray eyes. "You mean too much to me, I could never allow that to happen."

Toph pulled away, and turned her head back, trying to hide her tearing eyes from Zuko's gaze. But he knew her too well. The prince held Toph's face in his hands, leaned down, and gave her a light kiss. Zuko wiped a falling tear from her face, starred at the earthbender for the last time, and walked away.

"Pray for me," he whispered without turning back. And she did. Every night the Blind Bandit prayed for her scarred prince to return home. To return to her.

"_This innocence is brilliance_

_I hope that it will stay_

_This moment is perfect_

_Please don't go away_

_I need you now_

_And I'll hold on to it_

_Don't you let it pass you by" _Innocence- Avril Lavigne


	30. 9:1 Drive: Zutara

**9.1 Zutara**

Katara straddled her electric blue jet ski, the smile of excitement on her face. She played with the collar of her wet jacket as water splashed around her ankles, impatiently waiting for her boyfriend to arrive. And when Zuko did, boy was Katara pissed.

"You're 10 minutes late! You made me sit here and wait…didn't even bother to call…and why are you wearing a leather jacket?!"

Zuko sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose as he held his helmet under the crook of his arm. "You belong on the water, and I—"

"Belong on that monster." Katara pointed at Zuko's motorcycle, black with raging red flames across the sides. Zuko just smiled and nodded, jumped onto his bike, and revved the engine. He raised a brow at Katara, who shrugged and revved her own engine with a smile. The couple set off, one splashed by the cold waves, the other comforted by the heat of his bike.

Both of them together. Both in their element. Both where they belonged.


	31. 9:2 Drive: Tokka

**9.2 Tokka**

"Get back here young lady! Do you think running away every time you have a problem fixes anything?" ran after her daughter, who had a bag slung over her shoulder, ready to hit the road.

"Hell ya it does," Toph muttered under her breath, and slammed the door shut behind her. She didn't even look back, not caring about the effect it her running away again would affect either of her parents. Because this time she wasn't coming back.

A baby blue convertible zoomed up her driveway, and Toph jumped over the door, throwing her bag into the backseat. Sokka turned towards her, a smile on his face.

"Ready?"

"Drive."


	32. 9:3 Drive: Taang

**9.3 Taang**

The sun was just starting to set, but Toph couldn't see that. Instead, she felt the sun's heat slowly diminish, just as she felt her life was slowly ending. And sitting around wasn't the way she wanted to live her last few hours.

"Twink—Twinkletoes!" the little earthbender coughed, fighting to sit up. Aang, who had never left her side, tried to softly push her back down, hoping she would rest and save all the energy she could.

"Aang, please…" her voice just a whisper. She felt for his hand, and when they touched she almost smiled fully. Almost.

"I don't just want to sit here and die Aang," tears were falling from Toph's cheeks, and the Avatar softly pushed them away. "I don't want to die…I don't want to lose you…I haven't been happy yet."

Aang, now crying himself, leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. Their tears meddled and became one, driving down their cheeks, through the empty air, and finally hitting the cold earth.


	33. 9:4 Drive: Toko

**9.4 Toko**

"Why are you here Zuko?" Toph was dressed in green and white, holding a bouquet of flowers in her hands. It was her wedding day, after all, and the bride should be adorned as such. She sat on her bed, a frown on her face after her friend stormed into her room on one of the most life-changing days of her life.

"You shouldn't be marrying some guy you hardly know, some guy your parents set you up with for their gain, not yours." Zuko tried to keep his frustration hidden, but Toph didn't need to feel his vibrations to know that's how he felt.

"Why does it matter to you Zuko? Last time I saw you, you said I drove you crazy, and then you left. Left me standing there, heartbroken." Toph's eyes were brimming with tears, but she wouldn't let it show; she wouldn't let them fall.

"Ya, you do drive me crazy," Zuko stood in front of Toph now, and looked down at her. "You drove me crazy in love."

Toph ignored his words and turned away, but Zuko just walked across the room to face her again. He kneeled to her level and held her hand as he whispered, "You should be marrying someone you love. You should be marrying me."

Toph kept her face straight, and snatched her hand away from Zuko's grasp. The prince frowned, but didn't give up.

"We both always run away. That's how we fix things. So why can't we run now?" Zuko cupped Toph's face in his hands, and starred down into her vacant eyes. "Toph…I love you."

"Kiss me," she whispered, now suddenly sure of herself. And he did.


	34. 10:1 Breathe Again: Zutara

**10.1 Zutara**

"You are _not_ going to leave me here alone!" Zuko screamed as he shook Katara, but she was only limp in his arms. "Get _up!_ Please." The last of his words came out in a whisper, and he fought back tears.

The scene in front of him was one of destruction and despair; Azula's rampage caused the east sector of the fire nation to go up in flames. All that remained was rubble, a few small fires, and of course, Katara's body.

"Please don't leave me here alone. I don't know what else I have left to live for," Zuko looked down at the beautiful waterbender that lied in his arms, and realized the truth.

"I love you," he whispered, and finally his tears fell, slowly and sadly. A few tears fell on the couple's intertwined hands, which began to glow.

"I…" Zuko looked at Katara's hand, wrapped in his, in utter shock. Slowly he lifted their hands and rested them on Katara's heart, where Azula made her deadly strike. Their hands continued to glow, Zuko's tears working as a water source, and then she finally coughed. Katara coughed as she fought to catch her breath, and Zuko had never been happier. He wrapped her in his arms, never wanting to let go.

"I love you too."


	35. 10:2 Breathe Again: Tokka

**10.2 Tokka**

Song: Breathe Again. Artist: Jimmy Robbins

Toph began writing about her day, and what a long day it had been. The day had started out as the worst in her life, and ended as the best. The day her reckless driving killed her parents; she was filled with guilt. But also the day Sokka asked her out. He was what kept her going, not only his friendship, but the kindness and gentleness he reserved for her. And the love she had for him.

"_She's got this journal filled_

_With all her black ink guilt_

_And love is the only thing keeping her alive_

_She's got her mind made up_

_That all she needs is love_

_Her heart is the only thing helping her decide_

_To breathe again, to breathe again"_

Every night she would cry herself over the death of her parents, and each of those nights she would dream of Sokka. The way he held her hand, spoke to her, kissed her. Everything that made her life worth it.

But her days were hard to live through, her parents and guilt over being the cause of their death always on her mind. Toph wouldn't eat, rarely talked—unless it was Sokka who spoke to her—and smiles were hard to come by. But Sokka never though any less of her; any mistakes she ever made he regarded as just that, mistakes. Sokka treated her like the only thing left in the world, and the strength of their love was mutual. But Toph still struggled with her constant remorse.

"_And when she's tired she doesn't sleep_

_A week since I've seen her eat_

_She's skin and bones, she's beautiful_

_No matter what_

_I wish I could help her see_

_She means the world to me_

_But the world, it doesn't mean much to her"_

Sokka was always there for her, and she for him. He caught her before she could fall, picked her up off the ground, and kept her breathing. The only person that could dry her tears, the only person that could make her smile. The only person that could make her breathe again .

"_She's got this journal filled_

_With all her black ink guilt_

_And love is the only thing keeping her alive_

_She's got her mind made up_

_That all she needs is love_

_And she'll breathe again_

_And she'll breathe again_

_And she'll breathe again_

_She'll breathe again, again"_

**A/N:** Hey RedPenofDoom! I have a challenge for you. I bet I can get to #15 before you can get to 60. I think that's fair, seeing I do 4 chapters a topic. Deal??


	36. 10:3 Breathe Again: Taang

**10.3 Taang**

"I'm sick and tired of my destiny controlling my life," Aang thought as he flew above the clouds, water droplets clinging to his clothes. "Running is the only thing I can do."

The waves below began to roll fiercely, obvious signs of an upcoming storm. Aang frowned in worry, but continued to fly. And then the rain began to fall. And then Aang was the one falling.

The Avatar hit the waves with a hard crash, and the waves made it difficult to reach above the surface. Too confused to think rationally and waterbend, Aang used his last minutes to think about the people that loved him. To think about the girl he loved.

He used his last breath to say the words he never got to say to her face.

"I love you Toph."

And the bubbles of the Avatar's last breath floated to the surface.

Her face, the last he would ever see in his minds eye. And that's all he would ever need, to breathe again.


	37. 10:4 Breathe Again: Toko

**10.4 Toko**

The moon's glow made Toph's eyes sparkle like the stars in the night sky, causing Zuko to laugh as the couple walked along Amber Island's shore.

"What's so funny Sparky?" Toph cocked her head upward as if she was looking at Zuko's face. Her arm was wrapped around Zuko's as she leaned into him, not because she needed help seeing across the sand but because she couldn't bare being away from him.

"You're just beautiful tonight, that's all," the scarred prince said with a smile, causing Toph to blush. She would have hit Zuko in the arm, but she didn't want to let go of him.

"Maybe you didn't brew that last cup of tea leaves right. Are you feeling okay?" Toph teased.

Zuko stop Toph from continuing forward, and the two stood where the shore licked at their feet. Holding her by the shoulders, Zuko starred into her eyes once more, and whispered in Toph's ear, "You're always beautiful."

He kissed the nap of her neck, which turned red with Toph's blush. She pushed onto the tips of her toes for a kiss, and Zuko held her by the hips to steady her. They separated to breathe again, and dipped into another kiss.


	38. 11:1 Memory: Zutara

**11.1 Zutara**

Katara and Zuko laid on the shore of Ember Island, the waves splashing at the tips of their ankles; Katara would have been could if Zuko weren't a self-heating device.

The couple faced each other, laying on their sides as they starred into one another's eyes. Katara blushed, and began to absent-mindedly finger the sand, creating the water nation insignia without realizing it. Zuko tipped up her chin, so she was looking up at him, and asked, "What did you think of me?"

"When?" Katara answered, confusion in her voice.

"When you first laid eyes on me."

Katara lifted her hand from the sand and interlaced her finger's with Zuko's.

"I remember the fear and anger I felt that day; the day the Fire Nation returned to the Southern Water Tribe, to cause us more damage," Katara sighed, never taking her eyes off the scarred prince's.

Zuko frowned; not expecting that answer, and began to apologize, but Katara covered his lips with a finger from her free hand.

"But I also remember the power and determination I saw in your face, and the hesitation to cause others pain. You weren't scarred here," Katara traced the outlining of Zuko's scar with her finger, "but here." She touched his chest, smiling and biting her lip.

Zuko smiled in return, and Katara slid her hand up until her arm was wrapped around Zuko's neck. They kissed, neither seeing what was between them. Burnt sand, atop Katara's Water Nation symbol, creating the Fire Nation emblem. The two interlaced, a memory even the sand couldn't erase.


	39. 11:2 Memory: Taang

**11.2 Taang**

Another full night of travel; the gang had a peace treaty to arrange in the morning with the other nations. Toph and Aang were now the only ones left awake, both sitting up front while Aang steered Appa, Toph clinging to his arm. After all the years of air travel, she still couldn't get used to it.

"Do you miss your old life?" Toph hated extended silences; she was usually the one to break them.

"You mean at the Air Temple?" Aang asked, looking sideways at Toph. The subject had never come up before. Toph only nodded in response; obviously the young earthbender was having trouble staying awake so late.

"Sometimes. I miss the people that once made up my family. And I miss not being the only airbender. But…"

Aang sighed, remembering who he was 100 years ago. Things were easier when he didn't know he was the Avatar, when he was just a carefree kid who lived for the fun and beauty of life.

"If I hadn't run away, and if Katara and Sokka hadn't found me…" Aang hesitated, looking into the moon for hope. "Then I would have never met you. Every moment I've had with you balances out those happy memories of my past."

Aang looked at Toph, smiling, relieved that he could finally let his heart talk for him. But to his dismay, his little earthbender was sound asleep.

He kissed her forehead, still smiling to himself, and whispered, "We'll create new memories."


	40. 11:3 Memory: Tokka

**11.3 Tokka**

Sokka and Toph were walking the grounds of Iroh's teashop; glad to get away from the scenes of war and violence for once. Suddenly Sokka tripped over his own two feet, causing Toph to snort in response.

"Smooth, Snoozles," she said, offering a hand to help him up.

"Thanks," Sokka said, dusting off his tunic. "Why do you call me Snoozles anyway?"

Toph shrugged and continued walking, Sokka following after her.

"When I first singled out on your vibrations, I was behind the walls of my parent's home," she spit the words out, hating the memory off being stuck behind the walls her parents built to lock her in. "You, Katara, and Aang were coming to ask me to leave with you…You remember, don't you?"

"How could I forget?" Sokka replied, smiling. It was one of his freshest memories, seeing her face in his mind that day always made him smile.

"Yah, well, out of the three of you idiots, you were always least excited. Like you'd rather be snoozing than asking a blind girl for help. Hence the nickname."

Sokka frowned; that wasn't the way he wanted her to think of him. Going through a day without seeing Toph, hearing one of her snide remarks or the excitement in her voice, those days were always the longest. He was about to tell her as much, but Toph spoke first.

"I'd have never imagined that you would be the one I felt closest to out of the four of us. Like I could always say anything, I'd never have to hide who I am."

"And you never will," he whispered, low enough that she shouldn't have heard. But of course she did; it's Toph. And all she could do was smile to herself.


	41. 11:4 Memory: Toko

**11.4 Toko**

He still wasn't dead; still the Fire Lord, still in power, after a hundred years of all this insanity. He pinched his nose as he did in his youth, wondering how he dealt with it all. And then he looked beside him, at his bored and wrinkled Fire Lady, and realized. And remembered.

----

"I can't believe its only been five years. Five whole years of peace and harmony, and, as I believe you put it, love. I can remember when you were chasing us around as if it were yesterday."

Zuko laughed as he and Toph continued on their walk along the shore of Ember Island; the gag's annual break from keeping the world's peace had arrived yet again. And it was well deserved.

The couple held hands as they walked quietly, until they reached Zuko's planned destination.

"They call this the lover's stone," he whispered, helping Toph sit down. The stone, shaped like a heart, was half emerged in the water, making it difficult for Toph to "see," even if she could sense vibrations through sand now.

"And why's that, other than the obvious?" Toph knocked on the stone, and the vibrations told her the shape. But when she ran her hand across the edge, she was surprised to feel the stone was _hot_.

"Well, directly underneath the stone is a hot spring; it doesn't erupt but the hot air still travels to the surface, heating the rock. And…" Zuko blushed, and still holding Toph's hand, bent down on his knee in the shallow water.

Toph knew what was happening, her eyes now opened wide in surprise. But instead of waiting for Zuko to speak, she leapt at him, and the two fell in the water, deep in a sweet kiss. The two separated and smiled, still atop one another.

Zuko grabbed Toph's hand, guiding her fingers over a foreign object. It was a bracelet, much like the one Sokka gave her years ago, but the curled ends each sported the earth and fire nation insignias. Toph smiled as Zuko helped her put it on, and the two had never been happier.

---

"That's how," a much older Zuko whispered, starring at his long love. After so many years, that memory had never faded. And it never would.


	42. 12:1 Insanity: Zutara

**12.1 Zutara**

"NO!" Zuko fought to catch his breath as he watched Azula throw attack after attack at Katara. He wished he could stand, warn her, do _something_, but it was useless; Azula had hit him right on, the attack sending constant jolts through his body as he watched in horror, the girl he loved fighting for her life.

"I won't lose…I can't lose," Katara thought, her mind wrapped around one thing as she dodged Azula's bright blue flames. "I need to save him; be there for him; he was there for me. I have to live. For Zuko."

Azula finally made her mistake, leading Katara towards the water without even realizing it. And Katara finished it once and for all. She chained Azula to the gutters below, and using her bloodbending, stopped the flow of blood to Azula's brain that allowed her to control her bending. She was no more.

Katara ran to Zuko, afraid she as too late. A minute later and she might have been. But she saved her prince, and the two stood side by side, looking at the insanity before them.

Katara's bloodbending was becoming stronger each time she used the technique, herself gaining in power. And in power comes insanity with it.

Zuko looked down at the girl he loved, the girl who saved his life. Little did he know of her deed, or the insanity that would result from it.


	43. 12:2 Insanity: Taang

**12.2 Taang**

Surprising Toph was always the most difficult task anyone could attempt at. She was never shocked to learn someone had lied to her, she was always the first to know the answer to someone's confessions, and it was beyond easy, she felt, to anticipate one of Sokka's so called "surprise attacks." That didn't mean it was _pointless_ to attempt to surprise the always expecting earthbender though. Not completely.

Five years after the war, and Avatar Aang had grown as anyone had expected him to. He took on his responsibilities, kept his innocence in the process, and of course, fell in love. With who…well, _that_ was unexpected.

Aang looked around the room in Ba Sing Se, making sure everything was perfect for that evening. And it was. Candles, although their light and romantic effect was probably useless, lined practically every square block of the room. Rose petals were fallen on the floor, tickling the Avatar's toes as he walked to the far end of the room, where the terrace opened into a full view of the ocean, the moon and stars lighting the night. The final effect: a candlelight (again useless) dinner set for two. Aang smiled to himself, proud of what an entire day's worth of preparations had accomplished. The loud knock on the door reminded him that it was worth it.

Aang crossed the room and opened the door, still smiling to himself. After five years, Toph had grown into a beautiful teenager, her hair now hanging long around her tall stature, although not taller than Aang, her cheeks most often sporting a blush, as they did now. She laughed to herself as she felt Aang's stare, and asked impatiently, "Are you going to let me in Twinkletoes? Or can I just push you aside?"

Aang laughed as well, and took Toph's hand as they walked to the low table where dinner was set. Toph took note of the rose petals soft beneath her feet, and the smell of candles burning. She knew it was a special occasion, so this wasn't a surprise to her. Of course not.

The two clinked drinks of the cider Aang had poured, and after Toph set down her glass the Avatar took her hand once more, that smile still on her face.

"Happy anniversary," he whispered, then kissed his beloved earthbender on the cheek.

"Happy anniversary Aang," she replied, blushing as she allowed her thumb to raise random designs along the back of Aang's hand. He was still starring at her, so she looked up and asked, "What?"

"It's been four amazing years, hasn't it?"

"Yah, deflect with a question." Toph blinked, reminiscing of the time the two had shared after Aang realized Katara wasn't right for him. "Of course it's been, Twinkletoes."

"I…" Toph felt Aang's nervousness, and she continued to stroke his hand, impatiently waiting for him to get the nerves to say what was on his mind.

"I want to relive days like the ones we've shared in the last four years for the rest of my life. I want to wake up every morning to see that smirk on your face, to hear you laugh and have to rub away the bruises you give me. I…" Aang had been speaking quickly, allowing everything he had kept hidden for so long to seep out. He told himself he would have to finish, or he would never have the nerve to say this again. "I want to have you in my life for every hour, of every day, each and every year. Toph Bei Fong, would you marry me?"

Toph blinked, for once in her life speechless. She sat there motionless, shock for the first time written all across her face.

"I…" now it was her turn to be nerve, but she answered the way he always dreamed she would. One simple kiss was all it took, and the two benders, two friends, two lovers were engaged.

Aang pulled back, then reached for Toph's armband; the space rock she had always worn from their adventures as kids. Aang bent the two ends of the band so that each held a symbol, one the earth nation insignia, the other the forgotten air temple sign. Toph stroked her fingers against the rock, smiling as Aang replaced it on her upper arm.

"This is…" Toph struggled to find the right word. "Insane Twinkletoes. Completely insane."

Aang smiled, and kissed his wife to be gently once more.

"Love is full of surprises."


	44. 12:3 Insanity: Tokka

**12.3 Tokka**

"You drive me crazy, Toph! Why do we have to keep doing this?! This…this push and pull between us! It isn't working!"

Sokka shouted, venting all his pent up emotions about his truly messed up relationship. And Toph just sat there, taking it.

"Why do I even go through this?! We break up, go along miserable without each other, get back together, and then deal with being miserable _with_ each other. Is it really even worth it?"

No response from Toph, even still. She sat there, facing forward, her eyes as vacant as ever. No frown, no tears, nothing.

"Why won't you say anything?! You're only making this all the more frustrating Toph! Answer me for spirits sake!" Sokka picked up a vase and threw it across the room. It crashed into pieces, making Toph's ears ring. Finally, she stood up slowly, and walked towards Sokka.

"We drive each other insane, you don't think I know that?" she yelled, allowing _her_ emotions to release themselves. "Its because we're madly in love with each other, so much so that the only way we _can_ show it is to fight and scream and go along with the push and pull. So that was the push. Show me the pull Snoozles."

Sokka was confused as ever with Toph's words, but at the same time he knew she was right. So he did what he should have done a long time ago. He grabbed her by the waist and pulled her forward, kissing her passionately. There was the pull. Hopefully they were done pushing.


	45. 12:4 Insanity: Toko

**12.4 Toko**

"You're insane."

"Look who's talking."

"I'm not the one on a suicide mission."

"Oh calm down Sparky," Toph said from the top of the ramp. She held her dark green and black skateboard, propped up on the floor, and looked up at Zuko.

"I can either do this with or without you. Your pick."

Zuko sighed, knowing he really did have a choice in the matter. He strapped on his skates and stood tall beside his best friend. It was foolish of them both, but Zuko knew they both needed the rush.

"One…" Toph started, dropping her board. She held the top in one hand, her left foot propped on the deck.

"Two…" Zuko continued, checking his skates to make sure they were fastened.

"Three!"

Insanity has a way of leading our lives into…interesting directions. Zuko and Toph never followed a straight path. No, these two were on a path of their own.


	46. 13:1 Misfortune: Zutara

**13.1 Zutara**

"It must be an unfortunate difficulty, not being capable of winning my dear brother's heart, isn't it peasant?"

Katara turned her head, ignoring Azula's taunts as she focused on breaking through her bindings.

"Oh no, believe me, you won't be released anytime soon. Not unless…" Azula paused, as though she was pondering a newly formed planned. But Katara knew she had been scheming all along. "Unless of course, you tell me the location of my brother. So I can bring him back home…where he belongs."

"That's not happening," Katara spat, refusing to look Azula directly in the eye. Not that she could see much in the prison cell where she was contained.

"Then I can't stop a misfortune from occurring, can I?" Blue sparks lit up the room for an instant, constantly flickering.

"Truly a misfortune indeed."


	47. 13:2 Misfortune: Taang

**13.2 Taang**

"Aren't you angry at the spirits that you were born without sight, Toph?" Aang asked one afternoon as they wadded their feet in one of the Air Temple's fountains. Toph only shrugged in response.

"It was unfortunate, but if I had been born like anybody else you probably wouldn't have picked me as you bending master," Toph thought, throwing in one of the marble pebbles she had in her hand into the fountain.

"So...your misfortune…was fortunate?" Aang asked, slightly confused.

Toph laughed lightly. "Something like that, Twinkletoes. Something like that."


	48. 13:3 Misfortune: Tokka

13.3 Tokka

"Well I'm stuffed."

"Really, Sokka? I didn't know that was even possible."

Sokka rolled his eyes at his sister, pushing away his plate as he reached for a fortune cookie the waiter had left on the table and cracked it open.

"Your misfortunes will lead to something of value," he read, popping the cookie into his mouth.

"Let's go," Katara said, glancing at her own fortune while leaving the cookie aside.

Sokka nodded, pushing back his chair too quickly and knocking into the girl behind him, causing her to fall to the floor.

"Sorry!" Sokka said, offering a hand to girl, who ignored him.

"Watch where you're going!" she mumbled, dusting off her clothes as she stood.

"Toph?"


	49. 13:4 Misfortune: Toko

13.4 Toko

"I have the worst luck," Zuko muttered, reminding himself of all the mistakes he'd made in the past. Why would this be no different?

"So what, Sparky?" Toph asked, walking into the room and taking a seat beside the firebender. "Every single one of those misfortunes brought you here."

She placed her hand above his and squeezed it, turning back to face him.

"They brought you to me."


	50. 14:1 Smile: Zutara

14.1 Zutara

"Come on baby, smile for mommy. Smile honey," Katara cooed, tickling her daughter's sides in an attempt to make her laugh. Nothing worked.

"Lily Ann…" she sighed as Katara set the camera in her hands on a table beside her.

A familiar laugh came from behind her, and Katara whirled around to see her husband enter with a smile on her face. Her hand knocked against a button on the camera, but she ignored the beep and she stepped forward to kiss Zuko hello.

"Need some help?" he asked, picking up Lily Ann and twirling her around. Lily squealed happily, and Zuko held her on his side, wrapping his free arm around Katara just before the camera flashed.

Forever preserving their picture perfect smiles.


	51. 14:2 Smile: Taang

14.2 Taang

Aang's laugh rang like bells as he traveled swiftly on his air-scooter, dodged boulder after boulder as Toph flung them his way.

"Stay still, Twinkletoes! This is more target practice than it is a bending battle!" Toph huffed in frustration, pausing to rethink her strategy. The seconds of hesitation were all Aang needed.

With a gust of air Toph fell to the floor, her arms positioned above her as Aang held her wrists down, staring down at the teenage girl below him, his usual smile drawn across his face.

"What're you smiling bout, Twinkletoes?" Toph said, feeling his vibrations through her skin.

"You. You're always worth smiling about."


	52. 14:3 Smile: Tokka

14.3 Tokka

Toph walked slowly into the room, searching for the vibrations of the occupants around her. Generally, she felt happiness—yes, she could feel that—but one vibration stood out from the rest. And it was enough to make her smile.

Sokka smoothed down his hair nervously, allowing his eyes to wander around the room until they lied upon the one girl who could always take his breath away. Adorned in white and green, she continued forward until she reached her destination beside him. The smile on her face was enough to light the entire room. And even though she couldn't see it, he smiled back at her, knowing she knew exactly how he felt.

"We are gathered here today, by the spirits…"


	53. 14:4 Smile: Toko

14.4 Toko

Zuko lips were turned in a frown as he walked through the halls of the Fire Nation palace, a mask he often wore upon his face. The end of the war was supposed to bring peace and prosperity to the nation—and it had—but Zuko hadn't expected the responsibility to be so tedious, even after a short year.

A sudden bang came from the wall-length palace doors, but before the guards had an opportunity to open the doors, a small figure busted through them, immediately making its way toward Zuko.

"Uff!" Zuko groaned on impact of the small girl, and he was pushed backwards as he held her in his arms. Her height and dramatic entrance alone were enough to provide an identity to his mystery guest.

"Toph. I'm going to have to replace my doors…again," Zuko said with a sigh.

"Oh shut up Sparky. You know you missed me," Toph laughed, punching her friend in the arm.

Zuko smiled for the first time in months, knowing Toph was right. She always was.


	54. 15:1 Silence: Zutara

**15.1 Zutara**

The expressions across their faces could say more than words often ever could. The raise of a brow, the twitch of a nose, the bite of a lip. Often saying so much more than words could. The couple could exchange a total conversation while hidden in utter silence. Because what they had to say wasn't meant for others to hear.

Words spoken in silence held more love to be heard than words with no meaning or comparable worth.


	55. 15:2 Silence: Taang

**15.2 Taang**

Not a sound. No sudden movements, no spoken word, no elemental budges. All was silent.

Yet she could hear him.

The beat of his heart. The blood pulsing through his veins. A sigh of exhaust.

Toph turned on her side to "watch" Aang sleep, realizing that she could live off his presence, silent or not.

But when he did stir, a smile always crossed her face. She could sense the vibrations of a grin crossing his face for mere seconds, or his toss and turns whenever she began to move away, or the whisper of a single name in his soft voice.

"To—…Top—…Toph."

Just a slight whisper, nearly enough to break the silence. Nearly enough to make the young earthbender drift to sleep with a smile across her own face.


	56. 15:3 Silence: Tokka

**15.3 Tokka**

Neither of them knew of silence. It wasn't preferred, when words came to them so easily.

To her, arguing was an immediate reaction to any opposing opinion. Comebacks came naturally, teasing seemed to be a necessary part of every conversation, and sarcasm was spoken as a second language.

To him, questions were more often posed than answered and confusion came more quickly than not. Words were formed before thought and often lacked all wisdom. Humor was self-defined…incorrectly, unfortunately.

Apart their words were often snipes and quick remarks. And together…okay, together there were snipes and quick remarks too; their words could cause a battle of plausible destruction. But maybe, just for few seconds, perhaps they could find silence. Find silence through the balance they caused for one another.


	57. 15:4 Silence: Toko

**15.4 Toko**

Both royalty; one silenced and given the role of the invisible daughter, the other told to speak as a coming power.

They both wished for the opposing role; she wished to be heard and he wished for an escape from the responsibility. It took—

"Sparks, this story sucks!"

"Toph! I was getting to the good part! _I'm _narrating, now stop interrupting."

"I was not interrupting. I was simply providing artistic suggestion that would benefit the story of—"

"You were interrupting. If anyone's telling the story of our wayward friendship, its me Squirt."

"Do _not_ call me Squirt, Princess. And how could you possibly call the two of us silent when we're bickering nonstop? Do you really think people want to read a story starting off this way?"

"You wrote all of this down? Toph! …You can't even write!"

So much for silent.


	58. 16:1 Questioning: Zutara

**16.1 Zutara**

"What? What's going…Why…**Why am I tied up?**"

"Tables have turned now, Zuko."

"Water-peasant? YOU?"

"Shut up. I'll ask the questions." Katara's voice rang, though from where Zuko couldn't tell; the room they were in was pitch black.

"Why have you stopped searching for us?"

"What?"

"You heard me. Why haven't we seen you in weeks?"

Zuko's eyes opened wide in confusion, but upon comprehension they nearly bulged out of his sockets.

"You missed me?"

"I said _I'd_ ask the questions."

"You missed me," he said, posing it as a statement instead of a question. "You missed having me chase after the Avatar…chasing after you."

Katara scoffed from behind me, but her footfalls continued quietly around the room.

"I said I'd ask the questions…" she whispered, smiling. Of course, Zuko always had all the answers.


	59. 16:2 Questioning: Taang

**16.2 Taang**

"Twinkletoes?"

"We're going to be okay, Toph," he whispered, pulling at the robes that bound him. Toph struggled beside him, to no avail.

"How can you know that? How can you be so sure?"

Aang looked up, a sad smile on his face.

"You've never been one to give up hope, Toph. Seems completely out of character to me."

"Oh shut up, Twinkletoes. Honestly, how can you possibly be hopeful?"

"Because you're here, with me. And that gives me more hope than I could ever imagine."


	60. 16:3 Questioning: Tokka

**16.3 Tokka**

"Toph. Toph! TOPH!"

"I'm _ignoring_ you, Snoozles. And you're making it majorly difficult."

"But I want to play a game."

Toph sighed, knowing that the easiest way to distract Sokka was to get him lost in thought.

"Fine, Snoozles, I'll play. What's the game?"

"20 questions."

"…Hells no. That could go on forever."

"You already said you'd play. So…What's your favorite color?"

Toph blinked, then waved her hand in front of her eyes with a sigh.

"Right. Blind. Okay, does being short suck? Oooff." Sokka grabbed his side as he sighed in pain. "Okay, that was completely unnecessary."

"So was the stupid question. Next."

"Who's your favorite member of the gang?"

Sokka noted the sudden blush that rose on Toph's cheeks, and fought back a laugh as she looked away.

"Alright Snoozles, enough questions."


	61. 16:4 Questioning: Toko

**16.4 Toko**

"Are we there yet?"

"No, not since the last time you asked…all of 3 minutes ago."

Zuko sent another ball of fire into the hot air balloon as they traveled higher, on their way to the Southern Water Tribe to meet up with the others. They had already been traveling for a single day, and Zuko had to remind himself he had to survive another 4 without hanging Toph over the side of the balloon.

"How much longer? Do we have any food? Can we land for a few hours? Why aren't you talking to me? Can we just go back home? What if we—"

Zuko slapped his palm over the young earthbender's lips with a sigh, happy with the few seconds of quiet it could provide from her constant questioning.

"Are you doing this just to annoy me?"

"Mmmm."


	62. 17:1 Blood: Zutara

**17.1 Zutara**

All was chaos. Flashes of blue and red flew across the sky, leaving only destruction in their path. Proof of this destruction lay underfoot, pieces of what were once homes and shops buried under piles of ash. But there was no sound; the screams and blasts were mute to all as the battle continued.

"Let's end this, Azula," Zuko said, taking an offensive stance as he balanced another fireball in his palm. He ignored the pain in his hand where one of Azula's attacks had created a fresh cut, but the gash wasn't deep. He watched his sister turn towards him, her trademark snarl written across her face. Evil shone in her eyes and a smile crossed her face.

"Yes, Zuzu. Let's." Suddenly lightening flew across the sky, lighting all a bright blue. But it wasn't aimed towards Zuko.

"Katara!" he screamed, watching as Azula's attack hit her square in the chest. Zuko watched as Katara collapsed, her hair falling all around her.

"No," he whispered, running towards the waterbender. But before he could reach her, another spark of blue blocked his path. His sister's laugh echoed all around him, and in a quick turn Zuko threw everything he had in his sister's direction.

The echo of her laugh quickly died down.

As did his sister.

But Zuko didn't even turn in an attempt to watch his sister's downfall. He ran towards Katara, searching for the rise and fall of her chest, or the sound of her breath.

There was nothing but the crimson paint that glistened upon the spot against her heart. It spread against the cloth of her tunic, red and blue mixing into an outstanding purple.

"No," he whispered again, pulling her close. The blood stained his own clothing and skin, his hand pressed against her heart in attempt to stop the flow of blood.

Zuko gasped from the pain in his palm, but refused to pull his hand back. Their blood mixed; the gash in his hand and the cut above her heart.

But the flow of her blood stopped. Her heartbeats slowed, until nonexistent.

He wished his heartbeats matched hers. That his blood would stop too.


	63. 17:2 Blood: Taang

**17.2 Taang**

The blood of his people had long been spilled across marble floors, until there was none left.

The blood of her people, she'd rather ignore. The blood that flowed through her veins was her own, and none else's.

But together, together their blood would amalgamate to create a child unlike any other. One who would carry on his bloodline, and begin hers.

"She's gorgeous," Aang whispered, as not to disturb the infant. The baby cooed and giggled, waving her arms in the air up towards her father.

"She must've gotten my looks, then," Toph said, laughing.

"Yeah, she did." Aang smiled towards his wife, passing their daughter to Toph's waiting arms.

"She needs a name."

"How about Yinla?"

"'Our blood.'"


	64. 17:3 Blood: Tokka

**17.3 Tokka**

"Ow! Toph, that hurts!" Sokka's high-pitched squeal of pain rang through Toph's ears, but the young bender just rolled her useless eyes. She held Sokka's small hands within her own, piercing a small, yet sharp pebble against one of Sokka's fingers. He flinched, watching as the crimson blood fell against the curve of his forefinger, hitting the marble floor.

Toph did the same to her own hand, feeling the vibrations as the droplet of blood hit near her feet. Holding her hand up, the earthbender waited as Sokka pressed his own palm against hers. Their blood mixed, the small punctures against one another.

"See?" Toph said, nodding towards their hands. "Now were blood siblings."

Sokka only nodded, watching the red slowly drip down their hands.

"Siblings…Family."


	65. 17:4 Blood: Toko

**17.4 Toko**

Family is defined by those who share your blood; the people you'll most heavily trust, above all. But often times, the saying that blood is thicker than water can be full of lies. Family is a term filled with obligations, not choices. It is those who we _choose_ to defend, choose to love and cherish, perhaps only they can truly be defined as family. For even without the blood ties, we are tied.

They told her that she was no longer their blood. That through her decisions, she had broken any bonds they once held.

And she was fine with that.

He didn't want his blood. He found it tainted, the epitome of all things he wasn't: pure evil. He couldn't stand that the blood that ran through _their _veins, ran through his as well.

He hated it.

But together, together it didn't matter if their blood didn't match. Together they were all the family they needed.

Because even without the blood ties, they were tied.


	66. 18:1 Gasp: Zutara

**18.1 Zutara**

"Can I look now?" Katara asked, lifting her hands to pull away at the silk blindfold that kept her in the dark.

"Nooo," Zuko whispered, droning out the word in a teasing tone. He pulled Katara's hands down to rest at her sides once more, then crossed the room to finish his preparations. "Keep that thing on, Kay."

Katara sighed, impatient, listening for Zuko's footfalls as she tried to guess at her fiancée's surprise. After being engaged for the past few months, Zuko found it necessary to surprise her every few weeks as the date of the wedding loomed closer and closer. First the actual proposal and engagement ring, then adorning her room floor to ceiling with flowers, then it was the moonlight picnic on the beach and the new pearl earrings. It was becoming harder and harder to guess at what he could possibly have in store for her.

"Okay, you ready?" he asked, coming up behind her. She jumped slightly, annoyed with the absence of her sight, but sighed calmly as Zuko rested his hands upon her shoulders. He directed her forward, his steps leading hers, until they stopped suddenly. A cold wind blew past them, but Katara felt warm with Zuko's presence beside her. He always made her feel warm when the world grew cold.

"I've been ready since you put this stupid blindfold over my eyes," she said teasingly, reaching upward once more to remove it. Zuko beat her to it, untying the knot on the back of her head and letting the silk fall to the floor.

Katara gasped; this surprise was by far the most unexpected. Her eyes fell on the setting before her, words escaping her completely. She turned to face her fiancée, her surprise and adoration written all over her face. Yet she said nothing, simply slipping her arms around Zuko's neck and pulling him closer. They kissed, the moon the only witness, their love for one another keeping them both warm in the night.


	67. 18:2 Gasp: Taang

**18.2 Taang**

"Come on Twinkletoes! You've gotta do a lot better than that to knock me down!"

Toph drew her defensive stance, legs tightly positioned as she searched for vibrations in the ground, anticipating Aang's next attack. They had been at this for an hour, yet he hadn't been able to knock her out of her position once.

Aang said nothing, moving only his eyes as he traced them over Toph's still form. The muscles in her pale arms and legs were the most obvious feature of her strength, but the expression written across her face said it all. She was determined, as always. He had exhausted all his attack plans, but there was one he had yet to try.

Oh, but she would kill him for it.

And yet it was totally worth the attempt.

Aang used his earthbending to pull a few boulders up around Toph, creating a distraction that would give him enough time to cross the battlefield. Toph's ears twitched and redirected the boulders before they could travel even a few feet, but she was still uncertain of where to send them.

Aang was using his airbending, she was sure.

"Cheater," she muttered, traced her feet against the cold ground. "Fight Twinkletoes!"

Suddenly a gust of wind brushed at her from above, and she shot the boulders into the sky. Yet they hit nothing.

Something did hit her, however.

"Ooff!" Toph groaned, surprised to be hit from the front. The two benders rolled around until Aang finally had her pinned down, a proud grin written all across his face.

"Gotcha!" he said with his signature laugh, looking down at Toph, whose raven hair had fallen all around her. She had a look of frustration against her lips, and was gasping to catch her breath in the surprise.

"Stupid. Cheating. Airbender," she finally spat, ending each word with a gasp. "Off!"

Aang laughed again, using his airbending to push himself apart from her, landing on his feet and reaching down to give Toph a hand. Whether she ignored him or couldn't sense his action, he wasn't sure, but when she was standing upright, brushing off the dust on her clothes, he couldn't help but laugh once more.

"Shut it, Avatar. Again."


	68. 18:3 Gasp: Tokka

**18.3 Tokka**

She was…if simply said, breathtakingly gorgeous. But Sokka never spoke of anything simply, and nothing about her was simple in the least anyhow.

First sight, and in love.

Her pitch-black hair was pulled into a high bun, speckled with diamonds that sparkled as she turned her head, reminding him of the night sky adorned with the brightest of stars. In contrast her skin was pale and as perfect as the marble, if only she was sculpted and he wasn't in on the secret. She stood tall by posture, but short in her stance, though if this made her feel any weakened she didn't show it. Her eyes were nearly as colorless as her skin, though he didn't notice.

All he saw, the smile her lips curved into. All he heard, the ring of her laugh. The warmth of her cheeks, he longed to know.

Sokka stepped forward from the crowd, wondering how to pull her away from the group of suitors that crowded her. A new song began to play as couples took the floor, but the men around her still grew thicker.

He was always one to stand out, though he wasn't sure if it would aid or abed in these circumstances. Still, he mustered up his courage and stepped through the crowd of men, his words interrupting another's as he asked her to dance.

A blush rose upon her pale cheeks, and she offered her hand after a curt nod. She stepped away from the others as they traveled into the center of the ballroom, and the bowed at one another before beginning their dance. Their eyes locked in an understanding that didn't require communication, and Sokka smiled at the thought. He pulled her close and they spun, oblivious to the world around them.

"I didn't catch your name," he whispered, afraid to ruin the mood with any stumble of his tongue. His mind and mouth were unoften on the same page, but they seemed not to fail him now.

"Soon to be yours, I hope," she giggled, the once pink upon her cheeks now rising to a crimson red. She was straightforward and bold, traits not often found in a lady.

She pushed herself up and kissed him, and then all went black.

Sokka gasped as he pushed himself forward, trying to catch his breath as he pushed aside the blankets that were entangling him. The marble floor and cool air were unfamiliar for a moment, until he remembered that he was in the temple, surrounded by what now made up his family.

And Toph.

Who was, of course, awake.

"Bad dream?" she asked simply, picking at her nails with boredom etched across her face.

After a few moments Sokka caught his breath, sighing as the memory of the dream faded farther and farther into the back of his mind.

"Only that it wasn't real."


	69. 18:4 Gasp: Toko

**18.4 Toko**

There was no surprising her. If she didn't feel it in the earth, or sense it in the air, then there was a sixth sense she told no one about.

She just _knew_.

Of course, that couldn't stop him from trying. He would do anything just to try to make her jump, if only for payback of all the times she had startled him. After all, it was well deserved.

He would jump up from behind her just before she bended his butt halfway across the nation, present her with gifts she could guess before so much as touching the bag, and even try new unspeakable bending moves that bored her to tears.

But he never stopped trying.

That surprised her most of all.

"Toph?" Zuko cleared his throat before speaking, wringing his hands as he thought over each move. Everything had to go perfectly, or otherwise she'd call him out on his plans.

They were both dangling their legs from a thick cheery blossom branch, the height nerving to the short earthbender, though she would never admit that having Zuko by her side made her fear nearly nonexistent.

"Yeah Princess?" she said with a laugh, kicking her legs back and forth in a carefree manner. Her hands were gripping the bark, so tightly that her pale skin had turned pink around her knuckles. Zuko rest his own palm just above hers, and she stopped moving.

Something was up.

He was trying again.

She gripped the bark tighter, wondering if he was going to push her off. Instead he sat quietly, barely moving, barely breathing.

"Zuko, what is—" He kissed her so quickly she was forced to gasp for breath, surprised they both didn't go tumbling towards the floor below.

Until they did.

Their fall through the air was quick, and Toph gasped again as their lips parted for a few seconds as Zuko landed with his back to the ground. He rolled over so that Toph was beneath him, bending in for another kiss, though softer, more passionate this time. The firebender entwined his fingers in her long black hair, which had fallen from its bun, small cherry blossoms entangling and perfuming her dark locks. She gasped again, trying to breathe while still enjoying the heat of Zuko's soft lips against hers.

He had finally caught her off guard.

But the ring he pulled out surprised her even more.


	70. 19:1 Gray: Zutara

**19.1 Zutara**

Her long locks were once a gorgeous hazelnut, fallen upon her shoulders in long curls she often pulled upon the base of her neck. His was occasionally too long, covering his eyes and adding to his mysterious allure. Her blue eyes shone with anger and strength, his with pain and unwanted wisdom. She cooled the world with waters waves, he burned her heart with flames ablaze.

Alike and not, they were one.

Years past and browns turn to gray. But their eyes still shone with secrets of their past. She could still freeze all with a flick of the wrist, and he still had a fire in his heart.

So many years between the first day they had meet, and much had expired. Hatred between their nations, the destruction his father had caused, all gone. The one thing that hadn't change was their love for one another. If anything, it had only grown stronger.

Between their youth and their age, they were alike, and not.

And they were one.


	71. 19:2 Gray: Taang

**19.2 Taang**

"You're seeing with your _eyes_, Twinkletoes. I thought you knew better than that by now!" Toph punched Aang in the back of the knee, feeling him fall to ground with an, "Oof."

"Up," she said, frustrated. "Again."

Aang took his defensive stance once again with a sigh, staring forward and waiting for Toph's criticism.

"Ready?"

Aang began to nod, but upon realizing the truth, stopped himself and stood up straight, turning to face Toph.

"No. I'm not. What exactly am I supposed to be seeing again? What are _you_ seeing?"

"Those are two different questions, Twinkletoes," she answered, pushing him down to the floor for breaking his stance. She plopped down beside him, dust rising all around her.

"_You're _supposed to be seeing what I do before its done. The attack before the strike. You're supposed to anticipate, see, defend and beat back. But all you're seeing is the boulder coming at you. Not what started the attack, and how its gonna finish. You're not fighting like an earthbender, Airhead."

Aang was silent for a moment, resting his weight on his arms behind him as he thought over Toph's explanation. "Alright," he said, finally understanding. "And what you see?"

"Gray."

Aang glanced up to look at her; the way she had spoken this one word with such simplicity confused the Avatar.

"Gray?"

"Yeah. I'm told that's what it is… Nothingness. Emptiness. Gray."

"Your eyes are gray…" he said, the words escaping his lips before he could stop them. "They're beautiful…"

"Hm."

"They're not nothing, or empty. They're full of mystery, and secrets, and strength. And I—"

"Stop. Defensive stance, now Twinkletoes."

Toph's face was turned away from him, but he could just see the tips of her ears, tipped pink.

"I wish I could always see gray…the gray in your eyes."


	72. 19:3 Gray: Tokka

**19.3 Tokka**

Her world was _literally_ black and white. Or maybe somewhere in between. She was born into a world of proper behavior, manners, and education, seeping her life of all color…not that there was color for her to truly see. Her day-to-day was planned out and charted for her. All she wanted was a change in hues…

If her world was as black and white is it could get, his was every color of the rainbow…and then some. He was all over the spectrum, traveling from one extreme to the next at eye-blurring speeds. Nothing was ever bland, or basic; excitement and chaos seemed to find him at every turn. And while it all kept life interesting, he still wondered how things would be if a single moment was expected.

Together, the whites and greens, the blacks and reds, the greens and blues, they all found each other, mixing and amalgamating to form a true mess.

Gray.


	73. 19:4 Gray: Toko

**19.4 Toko**

Zuko sighed, rolling up yet another scroll that now adorned his signature and setting it atop a pile of seven others. All afternoon he had been approving new laws to better the Fire Nation, but all the joy he initially felt was seeped dry after hours of reading and drafting. The dark, depressing office wasn't aiding the mood; he felt as though ghosts of Fire Lords past were hiding in the shadows, preparing to attack as all the chaos they had created was undone.

No light shone from the window, and Zuko threw a tiny flame into the lap on the corner of his desk with a flick of the risk. Shadows spun and danced around the room, and despite the fact that his inner flame keep him internally warm, a chill crept up his spine. The wisps of black flickered around the room, distracting Zuko from his work.

"I'm fixing what you destroyed."

His words seemed to have antagonized his guests as they shot from all corners of the room towards him. Suddenly a single shadow of gray shot between them, overpowering the darker shades and seemingly scaring them back to their corners.

The streak of gray slowly returned back towards Zuko, twirling around the surface of the desk in a lackadaisical movement. Finally it rested upon his hand, forming in and out of the Earth Kingdom sigma so quickly that he barely had time to see it.

"I'm fighting for who you destroyed," he whispered, watching the gray reform as it rested beneath his fingertips. He stroked the shifting blob, deep in regretful thought.

He didn't see the heart she had created, but he could feel it was there. Still beating.


	74. 20:1 Fortitude: Zutara

**20.1 Zutara**

"I am NOT giving up on this, Katara! And you shouldn't either!"

"Give up? I'M giving up? Zuko, you quit a LONG time ago." Pain leaked from Katara's voice in waves, each word tougher than the last. But she wouldn't allow the tears to streak her face. She held them back, trying to be strong.

But that's all she had been doing for months.

"You gave up the moment you suggested a divorce." Zuko whispered, sounding defeated. He glanced at the desk, cluttered with papers. Atop them all sat a manila folder, holding the documents that with one swift signature would end all this pain and suffering.

Ending all the happiness, smiles, and love with it.

"You've never given up a fight before, Katara." Zuko stepped forward and grabbed her by the shoulders, staring deep into her aqua eyes that seemed magnified by the tears she was holding in. "Why would you give up now? Why would you give up this?"

He swept her into a kiss, trying to remind her of every kiss before it. Every laugh, every date, every moment they had spent with each other for the past few years. Every second before…

"No!" she yelled, pushing him away. She gasped for breath as tears dripped down her face, hitting the floor silently.

"You can't fix everything that's happened with a kiss, Zuko! You can't fix this! We both made mistakes, ones we can't take back! And I don't have the strength; I don't have to fortitude to keep going on. You…" Katara sniffled, the memory stealing her breath away like a punch in the gut. Flashes of tangled sheets, long black hair, and surprised expressions flickered through her mind.

"I hope you and Mai are happy together," she whispered, not meeting his gaze. She grabbed the folder off the desk and shoved it into Zuko's hands, striding towards the door as she spoke.

"I'm done."


	75. 20:2 Fortitude: Taang

**20.2 Taang**

A blaze of fire swept the air, heating the air by fifty degrees. A crackle of electricity, lighting the sky blue even in the pitch black of night. Someone panting, another screaming.

The likeness of war.

"I can't…" he sighed, resting his hands on his knees as he fought to catch his breath. A gash along his forearm was gushing blood, but he didn't seem to notice. All he really saw were the bodies, littering the dust floors. It seemed like they were all just taking naps…in pools of their own blood. The crimson red was splattered across the clay buildings, across the few surviving shrubs, across…faces of the ones he loved.

"Yes, you sure as hell can. We're not done here. It's NOT over."

Aang turned his head to the only member of the group remaining. Her long black hair had fallen across her shoulders, and her clothes were covered in dust. Two small, blood smeared handprints could be seen near the knees of her pants; the prints were hers, but the blood was not. She had tried to restart Sokka's heart for what seemed like hours, using the technique Katara had taught her, but it had been too late.

Katara…

"I'm sorry," Toph whispered, realizing where Aang's thoughts had taken him. The earthbender walked over to her friend and took his hand, blood sticking to their palms. He glanced back at her, dead, gray eyes, and somehow a feeling of hope rushed through him.

"This fight is ours."


	76. 20:3 Fortitude: Tokka

**20.3 Tokka**

"Toph! Open this door! We need to talk! Let. *bang* Me. *bang* In!"

Sokka slammed his fist against the marble door of Toph's room, audible vibrations ringing through the hall. The Air Temple, long empty and deserted, was now alive with the taste of tension.

Another night, another fight.

Sokka punched the door with his right fist, anger evident against his furrowed brow. Before he could pull his hand back for another swing, however, the stone suddenly sucked up his fist, keeping him stuck against the wall.

"Toph!"

He swung his free arm, but it hadn't even made contact with the door before it was sucked in too.

"Seriously?" Sokka yelled, exhausted by his failed attempts to pull away. "This is how you want us to deal with our problems?"

The stone wall to Sokka's left suddenly parted until a small gap was created, and the water tribe veteran watched as the short earthbender walked right through, closing the wall behind her.

"Toph, let me go this instant."

"You wanna talk?" she asked, ignoring his request as she crossed her arms. "Talk."

"Ugh!" Sokka sighed in frustration, pulling his arms again as he pushed against the wall with his feet. It was no use.

The earth seemed to have a tendency for getting him stuck in uncomfortable situations.

"Fine," he said, dropping his feet back to the ground. "You've given up. You've given up on us."

Toph opened her mouth to interrupt, but Sokka stopped her.

"No. You wanted me to talk, you're gonna shut it until I'm done." Toph pinched her face in annoyance, but kept silent as she waited for Sokka to continue.

"You are the strongest person I know, Toph. You've been near defeat, captured, shackled, and you _still_ never stopped fighting. So I can't help but wonder why the most stubborn, hotheaded, convinced-she'll-win bender alive would suddenly give up on a relationship.

Or maybe you're not as strong as I thought."

Hearing these words, Toph looked up at Sokka, her face red to her pale ears.

"_I _gave up? _I _gave up Sokka? I've been fighting longer than you ever had. How do you think it feels, having a boyfriend who _gives up on you_, do you think I want to keep fighting then? Bceause it seems like you'd rather keep running off to Suki then try and win this battle with me. It seems like you gave up before we even began."

Toph swept her arm in the air, releasing Sokka from his bounds. She gave him once last look and turned on her heels, done.

"No."

Sokka stepped forward and grabbed Toph by the wrist, turning her around and capturing by the waist as he swept her into a kiss. Her lips were cold against his, a single tear tracing the space between their lips in silence.

"I _never_ gave up on you," he said, still holding her against him. "And I never will."

Toph's cold, dead eyes stared at the space above Sokka's shoulder, no emotion shining through them. He waited for her to say, do anything, a sign that this would work out.

She gave him a sign alright.

Toph raised both hands and directed the earth beneath Sokka's feet to push him back, away from her. She turned towards the other end of the temple, whispering as she stepped into the darkness.

"Show me then."


	77. 20:4 Fortitude: Toko

**20.4 Toko**

The air was much too cold here. It hurt to breathe, even. She had no idea where she was, and she lacked the energy necessary to send out the vibrations to find out. Her hair was wet, but not with water. She lifted a hand hesitantly as she struggled to brush her fingers through her hair.

They were sticky.

Sticky with blood.

"No," she heard the whisper, but the sound vibrated against her eardrums too slowly. Unnaturally. A cold, shaking hand grasped her own, untangling it from her hair and resting it by her side. "Save your energy. Breathe."

Toph clenched the hand that still held hers, wanting to be able to hold on to something, anything. It was the only thing that made it seem as though she was still on this realm.

Floating.

She felt as if she was floating.

Here, where pain dwelled, where she could feel and hear and hurt. Between here and _there_, that place, where there was just nothing. No pain, no tears, no blood.

No will to keep fighting a battle that may or may not be worth dying for.

No love.

Her hand seemed to lose its grasp as she lost the strength to hold on. What if she stopped fighting? What was the point?

They had already lost.

"No!" louder this time, it hurt her to hear it. Another hand clenched her own, tighter now. "You will _not_ give up, damn it! Do you understand me? Spirits Toph, when have you ever been known to give up a fight?"

Zuko. Of course he'd be here. She didn't want him to see her like this, weak. It wasn't her.

Toph coughed, trying to find her voice. She needed to say…

"Quit it, _now_." The prince in him worded this as a demand, a tone she usually ignored. "Save your strength. Fight with fortitude. You always do."

_It hurts to fight_, she wanted to say, but the words couldn't reach her throat. _I want to rest, Sparky. I want it to stop_.

"Hey!" he said, as if he got her message. They always seemed to be able to read one another without words. He nudged her playfully, though she could feel the fear through his vibrations. "If you give up fighting for yourself, then fight for me, Badger Bit."

That old nickname. After all this time.

"Do you really want this to be how it ends? What happened to not going off without a fight? Or was that all talk? Hey!" he nudged her again, trying to make sure she was still there. She tried wiggling some of the fingers that he held between both hands, letting him know that she wasn't dead.

Yet.

"Do you really want to leave me here, alone? Who else is going to make fun of Sokka for me? Or keep Katara's wrath in check? Or help me kick Avatar ass during training?"

Toph almost cracked a smile at this. He would die within days after her, once Katara got to him.

"Who's going to keep me up half the night, telling stories and planning chaos? You have a reason to fight, Toph. You have a reason to stay."

A single tear hit her cheek, but it wasn't her own. His hand felt so cold in hers. The world felt so cold.

She was numb to all feeling. The recognition of her hand in his seemed to fade. Vibrations…there was only one. A thumping, or two, in complete synch. She kept this beat in her mind, kept tune to it.

"Breathe again."


	78. 21:1 Vacation: Zutara

**21.1 Zutara**

"Nope!"

"But I just—"

"You can't."

"Zuko, get out of my way this instant!"

"No."

Katara sighed, frustrated as she tried to make her way around Zuko in order to start on her long list of daily chores. It seemed as though fighting with the stubborn firebender, a daily exercise, had now jumped to the top of the list.

"Zuko, _now_," she demanded, losing her patience. She tried to step around him once more, but he moved in synch with her, blocking Katara's path. She moved to the opposite direction and tried again, to no avail.

Katara smiled confidently and flicked her wrist, freezing Zuko's feet to the ground with the water that floated in the atmosphere.

"Nice try," she said, walking around him towards the pile of dirty dishes and Sokka's laundry. It was going to be a long day.

"No!" Zuko said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her back towards him. Katara stumbled backwards, slipping on the ice that had spread around the floor near Zuko's feet, and the firebender caught her just in time. Smiling, he ducked his head and stole a kiss from her lips, his icy clutches melting beneath him.

"You need a vacation."


	79. 21:2 Vacation: Taang

**21.2 Taang**

Toph sighed extravagantly, blowing the fallen strands of hair out of her eyes (as if it were to make some difference) in sheer boredom. The hot air of the Fire Nation made her impatient, more so than usual, and the humidity covered her brow with a line of sweat.

"This is getting old, Avatar," she coughed. The trail had been kicked up with dust, coating her clothes and hair in a thick layer. They had been walking for hours, and her bare feet were way pasting simply aching. "We need a break. Before _I_ break."

"Toph, its just a little farther. If we don't track down the remaining Fire Nation tribes that are still loyal to Ozia, all we have worked for will be in jeopardy. One more group tonight and we'll call it a night." Aang rubbed the back of his head nervously, but continued straight ahead, holding the flame in his hand carefully.

The group had split up, Sokka and Katara taking northern Fire Nation, Aang and Toph taking the south. The Lasting Flame, as they had dubbed themselves, had scattered across the Fire Nation, hoping to rally other members in an effort to free Ozai and return him to power. A month after ending the war, and the gaang was still fighting.

"Twinkletoes, I swear, this is gaining pointlessness. One simple knock to your head and we can be calling it a night _now_."

Aang rolled his eyes, knowing—hoping—that Toph's threat was simply an empty one.

"Its right around here," he whispered, pushing a bush out of Toph's path as they continued forward.

The earthbender stepped carefully; the past tribe they had come across set up bombs and other traps around the perimeter.

Toph sent out vibrations around her, trying to sense any other human presence. Other then Aang's and her own, nothing came up.

"Wait, what?"

Instead she sensed dozen of candles, scattered across the area. They were close to water; they must have reached the perimeter of the island. Rocks, and a hollow area she sensed was a cave. A single basket…a picnic?

"You've gotta be kidding, Twinkletoes."

"You said it yourself, Toph," he said, smiling from ear to ear as he lead her towards the cave.

"We need a vacation."


	80. 21:3 Vacation: Tokka

**21.3 Tokka**

"This'll be perfect! No sneaking around, no bad guys ruining our day, just the beach, a few cold bottles of cactus juice, and relaxation!" Sokka dropped a cooler and umbrella into the sand, unfolding a chair and sprawling to his content.

"Yeah, perfect," Toph droned behind him, pushing an unsuspecting Sokka out of his chair and taking the seat herself. Sokka groaned, brushing the sand out of his clothes as he unfolded the spare chair beside her.

"Someone's _way_ too in the vacationing mood," Sokka teased, ready to duck in case Toph swung at him again.

"Oh shut it Snoozles," Toph shuffled in her seat, trying to stretch out comfortable as she closed her useless eyes and sighed in exhaust. Barely a few seconds passed before she fluttered her eyes open and said, "Alright, I'm bored."

Sokka groaned, knowing this could only mean trouble for them both.

"Vacation, Toph. No missions, no fighting, no falling off of Fire Nation ships. No _anything_."

Toph snorted at this, unconvinced as she grabbed Sokka by the ponytail and pulled him up.

"Let's find some trouble."

Sokka moaned under his breath, pushing away the earthbender's hands as he scrambled to stand up.

"Please, lead the way," he mumbled, knowing that with Toph in tow, trouble wouldn't be far behind.

(4 hours later)

"No way, let…leggo…there's a mistake…officer...dude."

"Toph, I told you this was a bad idea..."

"Oh, lighten up *hiccup* Snoozles. It's all a bit of fun." Toph giggled girlishly, the steal grip she had on Sokka's arm the only thing keeping her upright.

"Listen, officer—" Sokka started, trying to get them out of the trouble they were in. He _knew_ Toph would get them into trouble, but this was a new level.

"Silence. You're both under arrest by the Fire Nation Squad. Your silence is beneficial in your—"

"Tophhh…."

"Happy *hiccup* vacation Snoozles!"


End file.
